Eyes of the Violet
by Chiho Kazusa
Summary: When Kamijou Hiroki went to the hospital to see Nowaki, he found something to his surprise. A violet-eyed baby looked at him with such an innocent stare. Hiroki's world completely changed forever after that. Some action, hurt and fluff. Definitely happy end. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Editted by myself: 20/ 07/2012_

_My first Fanfic. I hope you guys could review this story and i'm reaaaaaly appreciate your kind review!_

_Sorry if this a bit OOC. Cause that what i see in their character. I hope i could improved along the way ;)_

Summary: Hiroki went to hospital to bring Nowaki's bento, when he suddenly stared by the beautiful colour . My first fanfic! Please be nice..

The Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. It's belong to Nakamura-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes of Violet<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

Hiroki walked into the door of the hospital several times he had visited. He turned to both side to find a high figure which he memorized perfectly and a little disappointed when he didn't find it. His footsteps took him to the Pediatrician section. He walked through the corridor and a few nurse passing by. Some of hospital crew who recognized him, nod politely to Hiroki. He responded slightly and plan to find the waiting room where patients are waiting. Hiroki passes a large transparent glass and behind that, there's a quiet, large and clean room. Some medical equipment is blinked on repeatedly, reflecting colored light flashing on-off. Inside the room, Hiroki could see transparent boxes with a milk-white glass filled the room to almost full, divide into two side with a space to walk through. After seeing the sign in front of room not far from him and look inside the boxes, then he realized that it must be rooms for newborns babies.

"Excuse me, is this a new room? I mean, I just found it today," said Hiroki to the head nurse that walk pass him

"This is temporary room, Kamijou-san. The old room room on the upper floor is being repaired," the nurse said, holding his clipboard

After hearing the head nurse polite excuses, Hiroki glance at the contents of the room again and snorted softly. He never liked children. To him, they are small, annoying and messy intruder. He returned briefly walked pass the transparent-looking glass, when a pair of colour like a magnet pull him back. Hiroki brow furrowed as he looked for what makes him walk a few step back. Among babies who fall asleep, a pair of twins-eyed color looks on him. The colour that reminded him of the violet. Colour of the sunset.

Hiroki hold his breath.

It was beautiful. For a moment they looked at each other with Hiroki freezes with amazed feeling. Innocent round eyes, thick lashes with a faint behind them, looking at him. The eyes blinked slowly, as if revealing a frame flicks eyelashes at her eyes, before finally looked around. Never in his life, he can be mesmerized with one color only.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Kindly review! Tell me what i've been lack of, since my native language isn't English and i hope you understand this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Glad that i have some reviewer! I tried my best for my language issue, cause this is not my native language. Sorry i upload the next in almost a week. Well, i got University to go and many homework to do!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nowaki<p>

Hiroki returned to himself and scrunched his eyebrows, feeling annoyed.

_What happened? Why am I looking at the baby, looking stupid? Yeah, right, I was never interested in things like this. Unlike the Nowaki, he love children_

Nowaki's name reminded him of the purpose he visited this hospital. Some time ago, he got a message from Nowaki, that he left his bento in their apartement. He tightened his grip on a small bag containing bento Nowaki. Although grumbling, he went to the hospital, but he was delighted to meet with Nowaki. It's one that he never openly admit it to his tall partners.

"Hiro-san!" cried a cheerful voice

Some of the nurse give them small smile. Some of the nurses who look obviously like a BL fan girls, watching them with giggle. Head nurses put her index finger in front of her lips, giving silent cues to Nowaki with wrinkles his forehead, indicating she was disturbed. Nowaki, for a moment, apologize for his earlier enthusiasm. Hiroki averted his eyes, trying not to see the male figure, tall, raven black hair, wearing white robe for the doctor. He pretended to be annoyed and grunt at him.

"Oi! Do not shout like that. This hospital, not soccer field." Hiroki muttered

"Oh, Hiro-san, you know I'm always happy when I saw you." Nowaki said, grinning

"Your bento. Such a troublesome. Fortunately, today is Saturday, so I do not need to go to university." said Hiroki

"Ah, thank you, Hiro-san." said Nowaki, smile calmly

Hiroki see a glimpse of red blood on the white robe Nowaki.

"Is that blood?" Hiroki asked, in surprise

"Oh, sorry, Hiro-san. Suddenly I was called to go to the emergency unit." Nowaki said, speaking in a tone that narrowed at the end of words

Nowaki tone is unusual, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. He did not like anything that makes the sad tone Nowaki.

"What, Nowaki?" Hiroki asked, gently

"Oh, nothing, Hiro-san." he said, smiling, ensuring Hiroki see her smile

But nevertheless Nowaki hide it, Hiroki still see it.

"Do not say 'nothing, Hiro-san'! I know you think of something. You think I do not recognize you after a ten ye-, uh ..." Hiroki said, his voice weakened, realized what he was talking about making her cheeks flushed

Blue eyes in the night staring brown eyes almost black. It seems floor suddenly attractive to Hiroki. Hiroki without seeing it, he knew Nowaki smiled broadly at him.

"Like i said before, I had just returned from a hospital emergency room .." said Nowaki

"No wonder if there is blood on the robe. Is there any patients who died, Nowaki?" guess Hiroki

"Unfortunately, yes. One family had a traffic accident. The father already die when we bring him, while his wife died in this hospital when we tried to help her. She lost too much blood," explains Nowaki, with a clear smile disappeared from his face.

"Too bad." Hiroki commented

"Yes and... and they have a baby.. The only survivor of this accident. I think it was the mother who desperately protect it." Nowaki clear, sighing softly, clearly sad

Hiroki observing Nowaki for a moment. He suspects that the baby is obviously the cause of sadness in his partner's face.

"Sit down, Nowaki." Nowaki said, trying to lower the rough voice, looking Nowaki sitting in one of the iron bench with padded cushion

"How was your day, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, again smiled when he heard Hiroki told him to sit

"Do not change the subject, Nowaki! My day is fine, thank you and I think the baby... would be fine." Hiroki voice said uncertainly

"Hiro-san! Are you trying to cheer me up? How adorable.." sigh Nowaki, smile innocently at Hiroki nearly-red face

"Ju-just, shut up! Be grateful I'm bringing your bento!" Hiroki stuttered quickly

"Sorry, Hiro-san, I must interrupt you grading paper for your student. " said Nowaki

Hiroki mumble something that can not be heard clearly by Nowaki.

"Hiro-san?" asked Nowaki

".. I said you were never a nuisance, Nowaki .." Hiroki muttered

"Oh, I love you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said, suddenly reached into his arms, hugging Hiroki

Hiroki who was standing in front of Nowaki who was sitting, almost fell rushed into the arms of tall-body Nowaki. Nowaki face buried in a cloth shirt on a flat stomach Hiroki. He inhaled a faint aroma from their apartment and of course, Hiroki's. He smiled slightly.

"Stop it! We're in a public place!" Hiroki said, wriggling in his arm and fight half-heartedly in Nowaki's, with a slow beat Nowaki shoulder.

"Ouch! Hiro-san!" Nowaki said, pretending to pout upset over the treatment Hiroki

"And ..., I-I love you too, Nowaki." Hiroki replied, almost without a voice, a whisper, only Nowaki could hear it

Nowaki smile so wide and stood facing Hiroki. They leave the body within a few inches closer to each other. Nowaki took his hand in. Hiroki hands engulfed in his huge hands, making Hiroki sighed unconsciously comfortable with the familiar warmth that reaches him.

"And how about the baby?" Hiroki asked, changing the subject

Hiroki knows the conversation is risky to make Nowaki sad again,but he could not pull back his words.

"Like you said, Hiro-san, the baby is fine. Do you want to see?" Nowaki answer cheerfully

_Anything that can make him smile again_, Hiroki thought.

"Sure." Said Hiroki

Hiroki followed Nowaki along the hospital. Hiroki had never objected to anything that could make his partner all the things that make Nowaki happy, though it is all that can knocked out a high his pride. Nowaki always successfully bring down his defense is that he built many years in an instant.

_Maybe that's one of the reason why i really loves Nowaki, he is the first person who can see me in such a different side, who can be understood inside me ,even sometimes I did not even realize_.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now.<strong>

** More review = faster upload**

**Kindly review! *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaah, it's been pass a week since i updated! Oh, that damn college teacher, sink me down with quizzes, presentation and some homework! And tomorrow i have 2 tests! **

**And i'm little confused here, because, apparently, this is the last part i have in my notebook. The first time i think about this story, i never intended to prolong the story. I just want this to be just brief background (yes, i have another story featuring this violet-eyed girl *ups, gender spoiler!***) **But then, i think, why i don't develop this story to this site and see what you guys comment ^^**

**Once again, i warned you, English is not my native language. So feel free to check on my grammar.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the only female character in here! *wink**

**Love you, Vi! *smooch**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Gorgeous Eye<p>

Both of the male walking down the Hospital aisle. Nowaki took briefly Hiroki's wrist. Hiroki instinctively brushed it off quickly.

"Not here, silly." Hiroki muttered

Without seeing, Hiroki could imagine Nowaki amused smile on his face. Nowaki was brought to room which Hiroki had passed. The beige-door disclosed by Nowaki and cool but comfortable air hit the doctor and assistant professor.

"Both of his parents left her in a very young age. She must be lonely growing up without parents. Oh, Hiro-san, can we ..." said, Nowaki, immediately cut quickly by Hiroki

"No, Nowaki." Hiroki said, with usual frown

"I didn't even finish my sentence." said the doctor, pouting lips slightly.

"Nowaki. You should've know my opinion about children." Hiroki said, sighing

Hiroki entered the big room and realized how quiet the room. There was the hum of the engine and some murmurs of the babies. _They would be nice if this calm atmosphere continues. Wait until they start to whine and cry_, Hiroki think.

"Here, Hiro-san." said Nowaki

Hiroki moved closer to one of the transparent box. The baby inside sucking her finger, with a sucking sound. Nowaki, accustomed to dealing with children, including a baby, he grabbed the baby and briefly caressed her head in his arms. Her thin hair starts to appear to her head. Hiroki snorted when he realized how tiny baby in his partner. As if aware of his existence, the infant tilted his head, so he can see more clearly to Hiroki. The baby opened her eyes lazily and looked at him. Violet met with hazelnut chocolate. Hiroki unconsciously hold his breath to see it. A second, later, the baby makes the expression of giggling and stretched her tiny hands to Hiroki, as if she greeted with joy. Nowaki chuckled at the behavior of the infant in her arms.

"Oh, I think she will grow into a beautiful girl, isn't she, Hiro-san? Apparently she likes you." Nowaki said, grinning smile.

"The baby is 'she'?" ask Hiroki

"Definitely." Nowaki answer

"How ... how old?" asked Hiroki

"4 months, I guess. Hiro-san? Are you all right?" Nowaki said to Hiroki side.

"Who...what's her name?" Hiroki said, still unconscious intently watching the baby, especially her violet eyes

_That's her. That the eye who was staring at me, when I passed the large window-glass outside the room. Purple color which makes me froze my step, unconsciously. The purple eyes that smiled at me, like the way Nowaki when he saw me. Its really pretty purple. Hold on. Purple is not quite right. It is_... think Hiroki.

"Her name is Hitomi ." said Nowaki

"Violet." Hiroki utter words out of his reverie unconscious mind

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki said, with wonder, watching their partners carefully.

"Yes?" growl Hiroki, snapped back to himself

"Why are you spacing out again? Are you tired Hiro-san?" ask Nowaki

"I'm perfectly healthy, Nowaki! Now, why don't you eat your lunch? Is this your lunch time already?" said Hiroki, as he changed the topic swiftly

The midnight blue eye watch the brunette suspiciously for a second and keep his mind by himself. Hiroki know Nowaki notice for his strange behavior when he meet this baby girl. Nowaki put down Hitomi gently and fix the blanket around her, shaping like little white cocoon. He glances at his favorite silver watch, which is, obviously, from Hiroki, for his last birthday.

"Ten minutes until the lunch break is over. I guess today i'll made to eat my lunch then." said Nowaki, gripping the bento which placed on top of clean white table and exiting the room

"Ten minute or one minute, you must eat yours, Nowaki! I won't dragging your giant boy of yours to our apartment because of starvation!" said Hiroki, with his usual harsh tone

"Yes, Hiro-san. Although I'd love to be dragged by you to our bed." said Nowaki, nearly spread his wide grin

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Nowaki. Anyway, I gotta go home now to finished off scoring the test paper from student and buy some groceries. What do you want from dinner?" ask Hiroki

"Anything you cook, I'll definitely eat it, Hiro-san. You sure you won't stay with me for lunch?" said Nowaki

"Nah, i'll see you at apartment. Bye." said Hiroki, in a rush suddenly, avoiding Nowaki

"See you after this shift, Hiro-san." said Nowaki, suddenly brush his lips to Hiroki ear, whispering huskily, which make red colour spread to Hiroki's face.

Pretending to be annoyed, Hiroki shrugged Nowaki off and went through the main door with such a hurry step. He nearly hear Nowaki's tender chuckle.

_That giant! Oh, no, i won't tell him why I've been spacing out seeing that baby girl with beautiful violet-eyes. The violet she had, no other would have those doe-violet-eyed, until i met her. It just such a ridiculous reason that Demon Kamijou, yes, i am, who had be fascinated by those eyes! Now stop this weird thinking and get a grip!  
><em>

Little did Hiroki knew, one of the most important part of their moment of life, has just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Why, oh, why my little-black Vaio frequently error while typing this fanfic?<strong>

**How was the pediatrician spelling again? Pediatrician OR Paediatrician?  
><strong>

**Too short? Boring? Or addicting? *grinning* Or anything else? Review please!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! *rushing down to update the story to readers* **

**The reason i'm late for this chapter which because of, my homework from university (obviously) and I'm setting this story-plot.**

**Hitomi-chaaa~n, you're such a lovely baby!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nowaki or Hiroki (sadly). Nakamura-sensei have it. **

**But i own the other!  
><strong>

**Well then, off we go.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: In The Emergency<p>

Nowaki walk down the hall, back to the emergency room. The tall doctor smiled when recalling his meeting a half hour ago, with his brunette partner. His feet were itching to get back to his partner and returned to their apartment. Their small apartment is something comfortable, always welcome you back from an exhausting work, especially when his Hiro-san waiting for him. Nowaki then heard footsteps rushing quickly. A teenager ran panic, his height as high as Hiroki, bolted to the front desk near the emergency. He spoke in a panic, mention one or two names. Nowaki show some sad expression. Maybe he was a family member of one family who entered the emergency room.

"I said, where the HELL, IS, SEICHIRO!" he yelled out one name

"Be calm kid. He is not here. You should go to..." answered the nurse, trying to soothing the teen, but quickly cut by the not-so-patient teen

"This is emergency part, am i right? I came because I've been called for their accident!" demanded the teen

"Well, I'm sorry son, Seichiro not in the emergency room. You could go to Ground floor, he's...he's in the Mortuary." replied the nurse, looked sorry to tell the news

"Oh, there he was. Wait. What? MORTUARY?" teenage boy said, almost shouting again

Everything happened so fast, for a moment there was no sound in the emergency room. Nowaki turned right on time when the boy suddenly limp, helpless and about to meet the hospital floor tiles.

"Ooof." Nowaki swiftly hold the weight of his body and was about to carry him

"Oh, thank you Kusama-san. Apparently he passed out. Can you bring to bed?" said one of the nurse

"Of course, Micchi-san." Nowaki replied, bringing the teenager in his arms

"Oh, I feel very sorry for him. Maybe he's his younger brother or one of the family member. Too bad I have to tell the news to him" said Micchi, one of the nurse who apparently works at Emergency

" Sadly, it's one of our duties, Micchi-san. Now, excuse me." Nowaki said, bringing the boy into one of the emergency room.

-0-0-0-0-0-TIME SKIP-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One and the only patient who looks just fine, sleeping in the bed. No blood, no scratch in his skin, just look a bit pale. His hair is blond like sand, with the tip of the little hairs sticking out to form a small curve in the end. He exhaled breath and began to stir slowly. Her brow furrowed. For a moment his eyelids quivered, and finally opened, revealing a dark black eyes. He turned his attention to the surroundings, see the shades of white, pastel colors, the feel of a typical color of hospital. Recognizing this place like a hospital, he got up instantly in a sitting position, making his head dizzy and staggering slightly dangerous in bed.

"Good afternoon. I would not rush to wake up if I were you." said the doctor

"Ah, thank you. Oh! Seiichirou!" he said again in a panic, he scrambled to his feet set foot on the floor

"Calm down kid. Are you his family?" the doctor asked the patient

"His younger brother. " said his, with monotone voice, clearly in shock remembering the bad news

"Where are your parents?" ask the doctor

"We..both are..orphan. Ich-ichi nii-san..how could you..why?" said the teen, began to tearing his tears

The doctor soften his eyes, seeing the boy cried. Black raven-haired doctor put out his hand, put his hands on the shoulders of teenagers who are shaking.

"I'm sorry, kid."

"H .. how .. how about Hana nee-san? Is, is she ...?" the teenager replied, unable to finish the sentence

"What's your name? "

"Seijirou. Fukuda Seijirou." sighed the boy, still busy covering his face with his hands, hiding his face in the tears flow

"Well, Seijirou. Both of them had died. Your brother, had died before we brought him here, while his wife died from blood loss here."

"A car crash?" asked Seijirou

"Yes. From my friend who saw where it happened ... uh, I better not tell. It ruined and the terrible."answered Nowaki, with grim smile

Seijirou still looked shaken and sobbed tears. Nowaki think the next news that he will convey, at least he might be comforted a little.

"But, about their daughter. You want to know her condition?" Nowaki said, giving a bright tone to his voice

"Hitomi! What about her? Is she okay?" Said Seijirou, rounded eyes for a moment, waiting for further news

"Micchi-san, you can bring her here now." Nowaki said, directing his glance at the person behind

Appears the figure of the nurse, with short hair and kindly face, looking towards the Nowaki then move quickly toward Seijirou.

"You passed out earlier. Sorry I have to bring bad news for you. But this time I hope could brighten up you a bit. This is Hitomi-chan." he said, grinning, carrying a small bundle in her arms

The white bundle move a little, revealing a baby girl with thin hair was sleeping soundly, unaware of what was around her.

"Hitomi! Oh, Hitomi! Are you okay?" he said, almost screaming delight

"Relax, Seijirou, you'll wake her up." Micchi word, revealing smile to see the relief on Seijirou

"May I hold her ..?" asked Seijirou slowly

"Of course. After all, you're her uncle." Nowaki replied, grinning slightly

Hitomi is slowly passing Micchi asleep in his arms, moving the arm Seijirou. Seijirou form a clumsy cradle for Hitomi . Slowly he opened her blanket, which is wrapped around her sleeping body, like checking her condition.

"Not even a scratch." said Nowaki

"Isn't it a miracle, Kusama-san?" said Micchi excited

"One of the kind. Although she returned here with the state of suffocation due to too long squeezed with her mother. After treatment for a while, she'll be fine."

"Thank God she's fine." Sighed Seijirou

"Of course. Are you okay now?" Micchi-san said, still watching Seijirou

"Yes ... I ... I think I'll be fine. I can bear this." Seijirou replied, his voice choked a little, but forced a smile

"Are you really a younger brother of Seiichirou? Because last I heard your conversation with Kusama-san, you have a different surname to him." asked Micchi-san

"Is not it obvious, Micchi-san? Seijirou, you're adopted by the Fukuda family?" said Nowaki

"Yes...uh, ichii nii-san did not want the adoption, while I was adopted ten years ago by the Fukuda family." answered Seijirou, a bit sobbing, remembering his brother again

Nowaki glanced at the window started to show his dark face, signifying the sun had set, and his shift was about to ended.

"I think you should go home now, before nightfall. Where do you live?" Micchi asked, who is also aware of the night crawling near

"I got hotel nearby this Hospital." said the teen, sniffling his nose

"Hotel?" ask Nowaki in confused

"I live in Sapporo, actually. But mom and dad are in Tokyo now for their business trip in a week and I'm with them. Micchi-san? Could you accompany me t-to...my, my brother?" answered Seijirou, clearly he crying all over his face again

"Oh, you poor thing! Of course i do! Now, come on. Kusama-san, i'll be leaving then. Your shift has ended for a half hour ago." said Micchi-san feel sorry for the teenage boy.

"Oh, and.. Kusama-sensei? Can Hitomi go out from hospital now?" asked Seijirou, turned his attention again to the his niece.

"I think tomorrow will be better. We can monitor him if she has another illness or not. You should put her in a cradle and I can bring it back to the nursery while heading to my locker." clear Nowaki

"Oh. Okay then." Seijirou answered, which looks a little disappointed but still gives Hitomi back to the craddle

"Tomorrow you could visit Hitomi again. And we could talk about her. Are you coming with your parent?" ask Nowaki

"Oh, both of them is still busy with their jobs, and i don't want to bother them. I'll come tomorrow then, Kusama-sensei." answered Seijirou, then bow politely to Nowaki

Nowaki reply the nod and walking down to hospital hall, heading to nursery room. The relief feeling slipped on his chest for this little girl.

Thankfully, she didn't lost all her family.

* * *

><p><strong> There you go! Now you understand the background for Hitomi-chan. But the story is far from 'the end'. I'm not sure how long the chapter i'll made. And thank you all of you who write the review *bow*.<strong>

** I admitted, i'm happy to see some faithful reader keep reviewing and waiting for my story. Thanks to you, i can't wait to write down the next chapter!**

**Oh yea, if any of you recognize some grammatical changing from the first i publish this chapter, it's because i realize it and fix it. I just fix the grammar, that's all, nothing else.**

**Please review! And tell me what's in your head while reading this ;)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa! Finally done! **

**You know, there been a week full of riot in my country. I live in their capital and, well, that's where they are heading for the riot. At first i ignored all those gossip and then, they began to burnt down cars and bunch of people died. I become paranoid. I go to my university using public transport, alone! So, you how dangerous is the situation. They've been hotter and chaos.**

**Moreover! The university next next to my university (the neighbour), is one of the riot troublemaker!**

**I ended up didn't go to university on Friday -.-**

**I'm watching the news now.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Nowaki or Hiroki. BUT the other it is!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: About her<p>

Nowaki opened the door of their apartment. A pretty cool afternoon air pushed into their apartment.

"Hiro-san! I'm home!" said Nowaki

Nowaki wait a while to hear back from Hiroki. But while waiting for a moment, he just get stillness of their apartment. Nowaki poked his head into the living room for Hiroki. He saw Hiroki asleep with a book covering his face.

_Looks like he fell asleep while reading a book_, smile Nowaki

Nowaki grabbed a book from the face Hiroki slowly and revealed the face Hiroki sleep.

_Oh, he really looks cute and adorable. I have to restrain myself nowfor not jumping on top of Hiro-san. _

Nowaki stroked with a very smooth hair of his Hiro-san. He stroked his jaw with his index finger and kissed him cheek in a second.

"Hiro-saaan .." Nowaki words, a low growl, teasing Hiroki

Hiroki moved slightly in his sleep_. _Hiroki eyelids vibrating for a moment and then slowly shows his brown eyes on Nowaki. He gasped with his reflexes, to realize how close his face with Nowaki.

"Nowaki! You scared me!" Hiroki muttered

"Well, Hiro-san, you fell asleep and I just got back. Of course I want to see my Hiro-san, isn't it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki said, grinning

Hiroki's cheeks led to red.

"Okay, okay, it's up to you. You can take a shower before. Now, get out, giant, I'm making dinner." Hiroki muttered, getting up from their couch

Nowaki chuckled and went into their bathroom.

-0-0-0-TimeSKip-0-0-0

"Hiro-san, do you remember about the Hitomi-chan?" Nowaki said, opening the conversation at their dinner table

"Hm." Hiroki said, nodding as he takes her chopsticks

"Hiro-san, it turns out she did not lost all her family! Her uncle came." Nowaki said, in a bright tone that can not be covered

Hiroki is halfway through his ramen eating, he stop. He remembered about the violet-eyed baby.

"Her uncle? Well, that's good." Hiroki said, continue his meal

"I hope Seijirou's parent will take care of her." said Nowaki

"Who Seijirou?" Hiroki asked, after swallowing the food

"Hitomi's uncle."

"What do you mean 'parent', Nowaki?" Hiroki asked, surprised

"Ah, Seijirou still underage to adopt, Hiro-san. I was thinking who would care for Hitomi-chan after this." Nowaki explain

Hiroki did not realize a thin line on his lips. He did not like the most likely would happen if the parent do not adopt the baby girl.

"I will meet him again tomorrow. I wish they could adopt him, though I doubt if Seijirou is in the legal age, he did not hesitate to care for her niece." Nowaki said, smiling at how to react when Seijirou meet his niece

Silently, there a strange feeling of disappointment slipping in Hiroki's chest.

_What is this feeling? Snap out, Hiroki! You do not have time to think about that baby. You should be happy that baby girl met her family__! Although I admit, she has a beautiful eye color. Talking about the color purple, Akihiko also have it. Certainly it is different with the color purple. No doubt, I love the violet color which I met today in hospital. And stop thinking about her! Or Nowaki will curious about you!_

"I'll do the dishes, Hiro-san." said Nowaki, getting up from the chair

"A-ah, sure, Nowaki." said Hiroki, leaving his riddiculous mind

-0-0-0-TimeSkip-0-0-0

Today is a busy day for Nowaki in the hospital. He barely had time for lunch. When the rush hour began to decline in the hospital, Nowaki sitting in a chair while the patient waiting room for a moment and breathe freely.

"Oh, it Kusama-sensei that you'd been been looking for. Kusama-sensei!" Said one staff nurse to refer to himself

A teenager with sandy blond and his hair curled in the end, looking at him and smiled a little. That's Seijirou.

"Busy day, Kusama-sensei?" he asked, after greeted him politely

"Yeah. I attended a child-cancer surgery. Thank you for coming, Seijirou." he replied, as he rose from her seat.

Nowaki aware middle-aged woman walked over to the side of the teenager. She smiled kindly at him.

"Sure, Kusama-sensei. I brought my mother today. She was not as busy today as my father I guess. Mom, this Kusama-sensei." Seijirou said, said to his mother

"Nice to meet you. I am Nowaki Kusama." he said, in a tone he used when communicating to the parents of his patients

"Same to you, Kusama-sensei. I'm Fukuda Ayame. Thank you for caring for Seijirou when he collapsed yesterday. I guess he's definitely make a fuss when he came to the hospital, right?" Ayame said, squinting in the direction of his son's

"Maybe you could say that." said Nowaki

"Mom!" Said Seijirou

"But I understand why Seijirou like it was yesterday." Nowaki said, frowning to remember the teenager cried yesterday

"Oh, I'm just kidding, son. Yes. I understand what you mean, Kusama-sensei." for middle-aged woman with a sad look on his face

"Where Hitomi now?" asked Seijirou

"She is in the nursery." Replied Nowaki

"Ah, yes, about Hitomi. We talk about her this morning..." Seijirou's mother replied, start a conversation in hesitate tone

"Mom, please! I'll do everything!" whine Seijirou

"Dear, don't talk like that. I'm sorry Kusama-sensei, I think we can't adopt her." said Ayame with a grim

Nowaki felt his heart sank.

"Why?" asked Nowaki, trying to keep his head cool

"You see, me and my husband are very busy with our work. We both came home late almost every day. Fortunately Seijirou can understand us. But to take care for another child, I'm afraid we haven't much time. "Said Ayame

"Mother! I will take care of him! I promise!" Seijirou word quickly

"Could you reduce your working hours?" Nowaki asked, trying to persuade

"I can. But, about Tetsu, I thought he do not like this. He don't like baby ." Ayame said, sighing

"Forgive me, if your husband don't like baby, how do you adopt Seijirou?" Nowaki asked, a little surprised

"We adopted Seijirou when he was six years old." Ayame is clear, looking very sorry when she talked about Hitomi

"Are you sure, Fukuda-san?" asked Nowaki

"Mom! Please!" said Seijirou

"Sei-chan, don't do like that! You know how your father can be hard sometimes. I do not want to quarrel with Tetsu and you do not want your parent quarrel, right, Seijirou?" Ayame said, trying to calm Seijirou

"If only I had reached the legal age..." Seijirou muttered, biting his lip in the edge of tears again

"Can't you and your husband to talk about it anymore?" asked Nowaki

"I know what he do not like, Kusama-sensei. Although I am happy to receive additional family members again." said Ayame, replied in grim

"Kusama-sensei, if Hitomi is not adopted by us, so how?" asked Seijirou

"Ah, about that, we, from the hospital and the social department has its own policy. Even so, I can recommend a good place of orphanage." Nowaki replied, with a forced smile face

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Done!<strong>**

**Oh nooo! Hitomi-chan going to orphanage! And where's Hiroki! *thrown by Hiroki with thick books* **

***dodging down*  
><strong>

**Ah, almost forgot! For the next 3 weeks or let's just say one month *grumble* I'll having midterm! And stack of deadline that near the edge. Tomorow i gonna do interview with some teacher for my homework! Damn! I'm so nervous!  
><strong>

**So, you know, i kinda update this story after that horrible student cycle *refering to test and homewrok*  
><strong>

**BUT, if i had time, i could steal some time to type it ;) **

**And you could push me up by sending review!**

**Now push that thingy button down there!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**In case you don't understand:**

**There's slash line here, inside there's stories with _italic_. These_ italics_ word explain some Nowaki's memories.**

**Well now, i don't have much time**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Orphanage<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kusama-sensei, if Hitomi is not adopted by us, so how?" asked Seijirou<em>

_"Ah, about that, we, from the hospital and the social department has its own policy. Even so, I can recommend a good place of orphanage." Nowaki replied, with a forced smile face_

_"No! Not the orphanage!" shout Seijirou, while his mother expresses her dislikes_

_"Sei-chan. Did you have to make a scene here?" sighed Ayame, patted down the wild blond hair-locks_

_"Please calm down Seijirou . This is hospital." said Nowaki, calmly_

_"Kusama-sensei, I'll find some of my good friends who are willing to adopt the baby girl. Hitomi, isn't?" said Ayame_

_"That would be a pleasure, Fukuda-san. Although I'd like you to adopt it. You are the only family she had."said Nowaki, softly emphasizes the words 'you'_

_"I'm so sorry Kusama-sensei. I'll do my best to repay this. So, when Hitomi will be placed on Orphanage? And which orphanage?" ask Ayame, with such eager will to help this_

_She is such a nice lady. Too bad her husband don't like baby._

_"Well, i recomended the Kusama Orphanage, where I come from."_

_"Oh?" said Ayame, in her own surprised_

* * *

><p><em>Nowaki walked through the small garden a long time he did not visit. This orphanage garden reminds him of his childhood when he was in an orphanage. This garden placed in the front of the orphanage building, that more closely resembles a large house. The walls are wood brown, added with brick mixed with the windows open on the right and left. Nowaki looked up into clear skies in this afternoon. He could imagine himself in the attic there are clothes in the laundry draped on the rope, fluttering in the wind that gently blows. Some children were playing in the grass not far from him, some of which are running into the building. Some of the children gave their attention to his presence with passion and curiosity. Right in front of her, the sister with a familiar face approached Nowaki.<em>

_"Ah, Nowaki. How are you?" asked the sister, smiling, forming wrinkles in the eye_

_Nowaki sisters embraced at a glance and a warm greeting from the nurse to answer  
><em>

_"I'm fine, sister ..." Nowaki answer, but her words are cut by a small whimper from the bundle in his hands  
><em>

_Nowaki make a soft voice, to soothe the baby. Sister in front of him watching the baby with sad faces._

_"Ah, is she the baby girl you talked about on the phone this morning, Nowaki?" asked the sister  
><em>

_"Yes. Thank you to accept her in this orphanage, Sister." Replied Nowaki_

* * *

><p>Nowaki tightened his lips, as he back to present time, after remembering some memories back this morning and evening.<p>

"Hiro-san! I'm home." Nowaki said, as he took off his shoes and hang up his white jacket

"I'm in the kitchen Nowaki." Hiroki replied, as he turned his head toward the entrance of their apartment

Nowaki silently into the kitchen slowly and hugged her waist Hiroki. His nose nuzzled to Hiroki's left cheek with a sigh.

"No-Nowaki! I'm cooking!" Hiroki replied, squirming away

"Hm" Nowaki sighed, not really listening to Hiroki's disagreement

Nowaki inhaled some air, breathing closely to Hiroki's neck. Something warm, exciting and always made him longing for this scent. Maybe this is what is called the pheromones? He give a small kiss on the delicious neck.

"Nowaki." Hiroki said, to warn

"I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki words, murmured in a curve between neck and collar bone Hiroki

Hiroki knows there is something odd about the younger partner. Is there something in the hospital? The dying patient maybe?

"Nowaki ... what is it? Is this about the hospital?" asked Hiroki, whose hand was cut off at all, stops from his activity

"Nothing special today, Hiro-san" muttered Nowaki

"If so, why did you act like spoiled child like this, you stupid! There must be something. Spit it out, Nowaki!" Hiroki said, trying to remove what's on his partner mind

They were silent for a moment. Hiroki patiently waiting for Nowaki to speak. Just when Hiroki would cut the radish in front of him, he heard Nowaki speak, a heavy sound.

"Hitomi now lives in an orphanage." he replied, with a blunt

"Hi-hitomi?" Hiroki gapping

Only a long sigh of Nowaki, Hiroki's rhetorical question is being answered

"Where? Did not you say uncle still alive?" Hiroki asked, turning to face Nowaki

"Yes. However, Seijirou underage to adopt, Hiro-san. Its not even reached the age of 17 years." responsible Nowaki

"Maybe the parents of the mother Hitomi can adopt?" asked Hiroki

"Both parents Hitomi orphan. No contact we can contact other than Seijirou."

"And her aunt, maybe?" Hiroki asked, turning back to his cooking ingredients, in a forced calm tone

To be honest, for some reason when Hiroki heard anything about Hitomi, he could not resist the urge to follow and listened closely.

"Well, like i told you yesterday, Hiro-san, there's Seijirou foster parent. Fukuda Ayame came with Seijirou today...and his husband did not like the baby. Ayame-san said that to me."

"The reason is ridiculous." Hiroki said, trying to keep the tone of his voice to keep it light

"... And reasonable, Hiro-san. We can not impose the adoption of a child on the spouse who does not want it." Added Nowaki

"Sure, Nowaki." Hiroki responsibility

"Sorry, Hiro-san. I should be accustomed to deal with this sort of thing. Accident. Losing a family member." Nowaki said, getting out of his arms against Hiroki, sank on the sofa next to their television

"Hey, that's not appropriate word. Viewing misfortune and lost can't make as a 'familiar' or 'used to'." Said Hiroki

"Well, I mean, Hiro-san, as the good doctor, we all have to face it all with a readiness and experience. We are not there to grieve with them, even if it takes the sympathy. What is required of us to those who lost the consolation and strength. "

"For thy word, I give an A plus, Nowaki. You pass." Hiroki said, turning on the stove and turned to face Nowaki, tried to lighten the atmosphere for Nowaki

Nowaki chuckled a little laugh. Hiroki heart flutter a little, to hear the voice that had sounded cheerful again. However, Hiroki still raise one more question about Hitomi

"Where's Hitomi then?" Hiroki said lightly, as if they were talking about the weather

"Before I go home to our apartment, I drove alone to the Kusama's orphanage." Nowaki replied, grabbing a towel to the their bathroom

Hiroki made a sound that he still listens Nowaki.

"Hiro-san? Could we shower together? We have not shared bath for a week. I could clean your sexy back, then sliding the sponge down to the parts of the ass-"

Nowaki words were cut, by the unfortunate magazine flying right to the bathroom door, accompanied by muffled low laughter from Nowaki behind the bathroom door, which closed quickly. From the bathroom, Nowaki could hear some swearing and other nasty word.

-0-0-0-0-0-0Meanwhile-0-0-0-0-0-

A voice loud bang objects collide and falling objects. There's a communication tool on the floor tiles, for a few seconds it roll and finally stop. A human voice squawked from the speaker phone. The figure of a tall thin man rushed up, still a second to balance the body balance and quickly took a cell phone that he had dropped when he heard the angry shouts of a person on the other side on the phone.

"You drop this aren't you? Useless person!" yelled the man on the phone

"I'm sor-" but the voice cutted by word which sound like harsh sound

"Shut up! And where's the baby now?"said the harsh voice

"I'm going to find out, sir." said the tall man

"Oh, you'd better do that! I'll be back within this week and I want the baby!" said the harsh voice, hanging up the phone

For a moment the only sound is heavy and suffocating silence. Not of a tall man, the friction sound of restless legs.

"So what'll we do know?" said the other voices

"Find out where the baby is." said the tall man with a firm voice

* * *

><p><strong>*eerie backgorund music*<strong>

**See ya in next couple week!**

**NB: Sister in the beginning of my chapter is the female nun.  
><strong>

**Did you think Hiroki gone soft in my story?**

**Aaand the suspense begin here! *dancing*  
><strong>

**Review please! **

**Especially the one who read this story and not push 'that' *pointing* review button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! It's been two weeks or three?  
><strong>

**Anyway, i've survived that hell three-week mid-test!**

**Here we are, in Chapter 7!**

**I can't wait for you to review! So pretty pleaaase?  
><strong>

**Now, now**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: What am i doing?<p>

Hiroki slowly awakened in his bedroom, something that rarely happens in this room. He was warm, comfortable and safe. He did not want to get out of this comfort. Hiroki turned his head, to see who is the maker of this addictive warmth. Bunch of messy hair, black as a raven, sticking out in all direction. The lips that seemed relaxed, almost unconsciously opened under his nose. The eyelids are closed, with black lashes. Hiroki sighed unconsciously, imagine what behind the closed eyelids. Dark blue eye, a color that can be pulled into a world that had never occurred to him before. He imagined how the eyes are smiling just to see him, as if he was the most beautiful gift in his life. How does this lip smile and laugh honestly.

Stop, Hiroki! Enough of those riddiculous daydreaming. And about the dream, he dreamed of this baby girl again. That purple-eyed happened to my head lately these days? He smacked his lips, the evidence of his dislike. His action heard by people who seem to fall asleep next to him. Long sleeves with half an arm around his hips move, strengthen his arms and heard murmurs of a sleepy person.

"Hiro-san?" said a hoarse voice

"Sleep, Nowaki. It's four in the morning." Hiroki said, glancing at the clock beaming faintly in their room

"You're awake, Hiro-san?" the voice said with wonder

"And I'll sleep again." Said Hiroki, again closing his eyes

"Why are you awake? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Nowaki, which began a little awake

"Of course not. Now shut up, I try to use the time left to sleep." said Hiroki

Nowaki nuzzle his nose in the crook of the neck and inhale those delicious warm scent. He sighed and smiled with a satisfied sleepy sigh. He decides to kiss his Hiro-san's bare chest and continue sleeping with Hiroki in bed, with his arms tightened on his living pillow. He recalls what happened a few hours ago, as sigh hot air wafted in the room. Hiroki murmurs and cries when they reach the climax, one of his favorite sound. Cradled in his own recollection, Nowaki asleep again. But not with Hiroki, who pretended to close his eyes. He waited a moment regular rhythm of Nowaki's breath on his bare chest and re-opened his eyes. His cheeks were a little warmer when considering what happened last night. He recalled his conversation with Nowaki before their dinner. A foreign names come to mind Hiroki. Hitomi. Thebaby. No, the baby girl is now in Orphanage Kusama. He glanced back at the black-haired man in this messy bed, remember how hard the man before him is to survive, even to be such a great pediatrician. How many jobs that Nowaki have when their early meeting? Five? Eight? Certainly in large numbers. Hiroki took Nowaki phone lying next to their bed, on a small table. He is not the type that would interfere with other people's property, possessions and even his partner''s glow in the dark. Hiroki looking for something related to the Orphanage Kusama. The phone number of this orphanage. After looking for a few seconds, his efforts finally paid off. He decided to send it to the contact number to his handphone.

_I wonder what would I do this time? Called the Kusama Orphanage? Huh, come on, Hiroki!_ Hiroki thought to myself

But that's probably not a bad idea. And why is he always remembered Hitomi?

-0-0-Timeskip-0-0-0

School hours to make the university building was deserted. But it does not mean there are no signs of life, its just that the crowd is reduced drastically, although there are still students who do not have class wondering around. But for now, the hall was deserted classroom, because students are learning in class. Some in the class was busy, but not with the class taught by assistant professor in the language. Pupils in it was silent, sit in on classes taught by the famous Demon Kamijou.

"Takeshi! How dare you daydreaming in my class! Attention!" Kamijou the Demon said, throwing the board with accurate hit

You hear the nasty smack right in the forehead markers boy with black hair. The teen gasped and turned back to a lecture given by assistant professors, occasionally stroking his forehead with a faint red pain.

_Children these day do not know how to respect the teacher. They do not understand that they are wasting their parents money_, Hiroki muttered to himself

Ten minutes later, the bell rang to indicate the class is over. After the vote, followed by Hiroki who reminded about their duties and the grunt of its students. His students rushed out into the hallway with a crowded classroom. Hiroki curved his lips a bit, when he glanced at his cell phone. Short message of Nowaki appears to dominate his inbox.

_Hiro-san, i'm sorry, there's a emergency and i won't come home early today. Probably at 9 PM. I'm sorry X(. Nowaki_

Above, there's a reply.

_Yeah. Sure, Nowaki. Kamijou._

The new inbox message which makes Hiroki smile

_Almost forgot, I love You, Hiro-san! :* Nowaki._

"Come on, Kamijou-sensei. How long you could stare with that love-struck face?" said the familiar tone

Hiroki glare his boss with the famous stare that could make female student freeze in scare.

"Shut up! And i'm not make that kind of face! I'm going to my office. Now, excuse me, Miyagi-kyojou." said Hiroki, with his usual irritated tone, as he get up from the class and heading out the class, left Miyagi standing beside the door-class frame

"You mean our office, dear Kamijou." said Miyagi, grinning

"Hah. Whatever. "grumble Hiroki, as he seeing his contact numbers in his phone

"Could you help me check on student paper?" said Miyagi, with hopeful tone

"No! God damn! Miyagi-kyoujou! Do your own work. You think I have no work at all?" spat Hiroki, begin to really pissed, making one of the student near them step aside quickly as she know who speak the harsh word

"Shush, Kamijou, don't spit that bad word in University!" cooed Miyagi

"Like you always talk with sweet words? No, thank you. I'd rather be honest with my anger. " said Hiroki, reach their office-door handle

"And what are you gonna do with this contact? Just call it." said Miyagi, suddenly placed his chin on Hiroki's shoulder

For a moment, Hiroki startled with Miyagi's face placed very closed to him.

"WHAT THE... kyoujou! Don't startled me!" said Hiroki, nearly jump

"Oh, you decided to call then." said Miyagi, still calm on Hiroki's shoulder

Hiroki's eyes wide in terror, as he accidently press down the 'Call' button while distracted with that older professor.

"WHAT! Oh, shit! End this." said Hiroki, began panically searching the red 'End' button on screen

"Hello?" said the voice, faintly could be heard

"Just answer it, Kamijou. It's not polite if you press that end button. You are not gonna make this a prank call, are you? Ah, I gonna go for my nest class. See ya!" said Miyagi left Hiroki with phone in his hand

"Shit! That annoying professor." grumbled Hiroki

"Hello? Who is this?" said the voice

"Hello, is this Kusama Orphanage?" said Hiroki, began oddly nervous

"Yes, it is. May i know who am i speak with?" said that female-kind voice

"Ah, yes. I'm Kamijou Hiroki, umm, a..friend of Kusama Nowaki.." said Hiroki with uncertainity tone in his voice

"Oh, that sweet boy! Yes, what can i do for you, Kamijou-san?" ask the female voice

"Ah, yes, you see, yesterday Nowaki bring..baby girl from the hospital. The name, is.. Hitomi." said Hiroki, somewhat with thick nervousness

"I know her. She's such a nice girl. And why did you asking, Kamijou-san? Did you want to adopt her?" ask the voice on phone

"Oh, no. I'm just asking to make sure, uh, she's safe... Nowaki have been asking.." said Hiroki, with a bit lie  
>for excuse<p>

"She's perfectly fine in our hand, Kamijou-san. In fact, why don't you come here with our dear Nowaki? We don't mind having a visitor, especially Nowaki's friend." said the voice, with the kind offering

"Uh, yeah, maybe I could. I'll see when if i have time then." said Hiroki

"Of course, Kamijou-san."

"Thank you for your information then."

"You are welcome anytime, Kamijou-san"

With that, Hiroki end up his 'accident' calling. He exhaled, decreased his tension.

He thinking about the kind offer from that kind female voice Maybe today. He come home early today. In fact, Nowaki come home late today, so he won't know if he visit this orphanage. He would run in embarrassement if Nowaki knew what he's doing. His pride won't allowed it.

_Hm, yeah. Maybe I could._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should Hiroki go to the Orphanage. Oh, Hiroki, don't be shy~<strong>

**Hiroki: *started to pick up some book* Why you woman!**

**Me: I'm sorry, sorrryy Kamijou-sensei*curled like a ball* *scared***

**Anyway, i've been lack of sleep now. And now i have some eye bags, you know, under eye, the black coloured-thing..**

***sigh***

**And i've realised that i typed wrong grammar like 'his' become 'her'. I'm so sorry! **


	8. Chapter 8

**God, i forgot to put suspense at chapter 7!**

**No worry, i put in here, added the longer portion (longer i hope).**

**I hope you guys enjoy my story and tell me what you thinking~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Coming to the Orphanage<p>

Hiroki took a deep breath looking at building an orphanage, The Kusama Orphanage. This building is more like home than the other building. Mixed brown wooden, building with bricks, with windows on each side. Maybe not as good as her parents' house where he lived before, but this building looks friendly welcome. There is a familiar impression of this place, as if carrying a part of the Nowaki here. Large but friendly. The orphanage is three stories-building, with the roof open at the top. Some kids ran in the grass which looking healthy green. Hiroki clenching his hands, as if preparing for the worst. Something slowly walked toward her. Or more precisely, toward his feet. Bright red ball stops rolling and bumping his legs slowly. A little boy ran toward him and stopped breathing for a moment when he realized the ball he was looking for was right in front of strangers that he did not know. Hiroki eyebrows moved about to form a frown when he began to notice the boy who seemed confused by his presence. The boy with black hair was slightly messy, sticking out a wave of wind blown his dark hair. His eyes were wide with dark colour, watching himself. The boy reminds Hiroki with his lover, Nowaki.

_Could Nowaki been like this? _Hiroki think slowly in his mind, wondering a bit.

The boy blinked his eyes for a moment then smiled at him and grinned.

"Uh, sir? Can I have my ball?" he asked, in a tone of children who are still innocent

Hiroki blinking for a moment to realize his reverie.

"Next time be careful, kid." Hiroki muttered, kicking the ball with his feet slowly and the boy catch the rubber red ball

The boy was apparently unaffected by the harsh tone Hiroki, catch the ball and bowed politely thanked him. The child then ran into the orphanage.

_Well, at least this kid has good manners_, Hiroki thought.

"Oh, gosh, Shou-chan, be careful with your ball, dear. And, apparently, we have a guest . Is there anything I can do, sir?" asked the nun who came out of the door of the orphanage, as well as briefly stroked the boy's head that the black-haired.

"Ah, I Kamijou Hiroki, um Kusama Nowaki's friends .." Hiroki speech was interrupted by the words of the nun in front of him

"Oh, you must be a friend Nowaki he used to call 'Hiro-san'?" she answered with

"Uh, yes, although I prefer to be called Kamijou." he muttered, wondering what Nowaki told about him to the nun

"Sure, Kamijou-san." The nun replied to understand

"I made the call to the orphanage was about eleven o'clock .." Hiroki explained, while initiating polite conversation with the nun

"Yes, Kamijou-san. You talk to me about Hitomi. You want to meet her?" asked the nurse

"I do not mind." Hiroki said, trying to suppress the enthusiasm on the tone

"Please come in, Kamijou-san. I think Hitomi-chan had just been bathed." replied the nun, Hiroki invited to enter

"Ah, excuse me then." Hiroki's said as he bow politely

-0-0-0-Time Skip-0-0-0-0

Hiroki replaying back, the last minute before he left the orphanage

* * *

><p><em>"I should go home now. Thank you for your kindness to let me look for her." said Hiroki, as he reach his shoes<em>

_"Of course, I'd glad to help both of you anytime. May I ask you why Nowaki couldn't come with you?" ask the nun_

_"Ah..Nowaki had late-night shift in hospital. His shift ended at 9 PM today." explained Hiroki_

_"That boy...tell him don't work too hard, okay? Anyway, would you come again for visiting Hitomi?" said the nun_

_"Yeah, i'll tell him. Um, I don't know whether I'll visit her again. Let's see in the couple days..." said Hiroki, suddenly feel a bit unsure_

* * *

><p>Hiroki Kamijou sighed as if exhausted, consider an offer from the kind nun. He realized that he had reached the front door of her apartment. He reached into his pocket for his keys, when the door opened in front of his suddenly.<p>

"Hiro-san! Welcome home!" Nowaki said, standing in the doorway

_What? I thought he's not home yet!_

"No-nowaki! I thought you came home at 9 pm?" Said Hiroki, surprise, glancing at his watch, shows at half past seven in the evening

"Ah, emergency surgery is completed more quickly than I thought. Hiro-san, where are you from?" Nowaki asked, wondering where his Hiro-san is up to home just before the dinner hour

"I'm from the University, of course! Now let me go, stupid, too much wind outside." Hiroki said, responded quickly

Nowaki get rid of his tall-body of the door, grinning.

"Hiro-san, are you cold?" Nowaki asked, as he put his hand to his waist Hiroki

Nowaki hand slid from the waist Hiroki and Hiroki clutching at his stomach, pushing it to lean towards his. Hiroki muttered vaguely satisfied, receive warmth from Nowaki. Hiroki cover of this relief by throwing a sharp view of the Nowaki, but he was not affected. Nowaki even begin to nuzzled the tip of his nose to the cheek and murmured to Hiroki.

"But, Hiro-san, you used to come home at five o'clock." he muttered, make a little shudder Hiroki

"Ah, I-I to the supermarket earlier, had planned to buy eggs." Hiroki said, feeling a punch on his chest with guilt for lying

"Where is the egg?" asked Nowaki

"They ran out of eggs."

"Oh, well Hiro-san, come on now we have dinner. I'm waiting for you." Nowaki replied, releasing his arms and headed for the kitchen

"You should not wait for me, you giant idiot." Muttered Hiroki

"But I want to do it, just as you're waiting for me when I get home from the morning shift." Nowaki replied, seem grinning a small smile

Tinge of red appears on the cheeks Hiroki.

"Sh-Shut up, you dumb-ass! Let me change first." Hiroki said, stepping into their bedroom

Nowaki walked into the kitchen, while Hiroki change his clothes for a moment. Nowaki plans to take a drink, when he realized where they were still full of eggs. He raised his left eyebrow, realizing earlier conversation with Hiroki

_Did Hiro-san forgot that yesterday he already buy eggs? Or..something else..._

Meanwhile...

"Did you find the baby?" ask the tall man, with unpatient tone

"No sir. But we did find her location though. We ask the hospital where they take care her parents body." explained the shorter man

"Her parents is dead, right?"

"Yes, sir. They both died from car crash accident."

"So where's the baby then?"

"The baby is transfered to Kusama Orphanage."

"Do you know where it is?"

"The nurse at the hospital gave the address."

"Right then, let's get to work before our nasty boss come home within these week."

"How, sir?"

"Simple. First you should examine the Orphanage surrounding, so we could escape fast. You could pretend sit around, find the good spot for observing. Now then, let's get some planning to do." said the man, snickered in the evil way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, goody, cliffhanger! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry, I've been leaving you with cliffhanger. *bow* Sorry! *bow**  
><strong>I've been facing the final test for my fourth semester in my University. So, I um, switched my fangirl mode off for a while, so that i could concentrate. My fourth have been exhausted one. My panda eye is getting noticeable you know! *sobbing in front of mirror<strong>

**But, hey, I'm back now! *switch the fangirl mode on* Since i got holiday for about a month or so, I could update again this story to you, readers~ And this including faster update due to my holiday (unless my family decided to go out of the town for holiday)**

**You know, I've been holding other 'little' sequel story or rather you could called it, continuation drabble after this story end, in my head. So I decided to speed up the plot for my lovely EOTV story. **

**Thank you for keep reading mine though..especially those who review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Knowing<p>

(Somebody's POV)

Oh, that man with brown hair. I've seen him visited this orphanage. I think this is his third time he went to his orphanage. He always comes when the working hours is end, which means late afternoon. He was not too long in the orphanage, only about thirty minutes. He seems like guest to me. I can not predict every day what he would come, although it is relatively the same hour. I hope he does not interfere with later when we took the baby girl.

* * *

><p>"Leaving so soon, Kamijou-san?" asked the nurse, who knows Hiroki for a visit to the orphanage for the third time<p>

"Ah, yes. No-I mean, Kusama-san came home at seven o'clock this evening. And I need to buy groceries for us." Hiroki replied, as he put her shoes back

"How long you are together, anyway?" The nun said

"It's almost over ..." Hiroki said, his voice faded at the end, when he realized his words made him realize what the intention of the question that nun have just said

"It's okay, Kamijou-san. I've been guessing for a long time." said the nun

"Does Nowaki come here lately?" Hiroki asked, narrowing his sharp eye while grumbling inside and wondering what could had been said by his pervert giant

"No, Kamijou-san."

"Since when do you know this, Sister?"

"Oh, long ago. Few years after Wa-chan came back from America ..."

Hiroki wrinkled his forehead, remembering those times.

"... And then I asked him if he had found a lover or not. I think with his age and his maturity, it was time to consider finding wife ..."

Hiroki turned her attention to the floor with a small grunt, while his cheeks reddened a bit

"... But then he said he had someone special ... He said he called this person Hiro-san ..."

"Baka Nowaki." Hiroki muttered

"... and then Wa-chan have a soft glow after mentioning the name. From that moment, I knew he have someone dear to him. Some time later, Wa-chan is still in touch with us by phone. He often talking about you, Kamijou-san. Like his world revolves around you only." said the nun, with small laugh

"How do you know it is me?" asked Hiroki

"One day when Wa-chan talked on the phone with me, I heard your voice in the background called Nowaki and he call back your nickname. At that time I thought my ears deceive me. A few months later, I called him back and tried to talk about this with Wa-chan. "

"What his answer?"

"He said, the Japanese did not allowed his marriage to his Hiro-san. Although he could have gone to Canada, or even visit once again to America. From his words, I can only guess. But then, a few days ago, you came, Kamijou-san. I recognized you by your voice. Remember my question back then, when I recognized you by your nickname?.."

Ah, yes, Hiroki remember it. That strange question for someone who never met him, until his accident calling back then.

"..And...the way you talk about Wa-chan. For someone who called Wa-chan for Nowaki only, I'm just guessing you must be very close to each other. First, i thought you're only his room mate. But the way you talking about Wa-chan, I got the same feeling when Wa-chan talked about his Hiro-san. " The nurse replied, a small smile on her lips, explain fully

Hiroki massage his wrinkled forehead. The devil will think about scolding to his giant typhoon. But then he realized the fact that Nowaki did not need to know if he visited his orphanage to see the violet-eyed baby girl.

"Back to my own question, Kamijou-san. How long have you been with Wa-chan?" ask the nun

"Going to ten years or so." said Hiroki, shrugging his shoulder, acting like he don't care and stay calm

The nun raised her brows. She never thought that this kind of relationship would be last that long. She surprised by their strong commitment after all those years.

"Well then, sister. It was getting dark. I better get back. Thank you for letting me see her." Hiroki said, bowing politely

"Ah, of course. You could come anytime, dear Kamijou-san." The nurse said as she bowed

-0-0Time Skip-0-0

"Hiro-san, I'm home." Nowaki voice in the doorway of their apartment

"Yes, I hear you, Nowaki." Hiroki muttered, heard the cheerful voice

A pair of arms wrap arround Hiroki's waist. Hiroki gave a start to move away from the reach of the arm.

"Nowaki! What do I tell if I'm in the kitchen to cook?"

"But Hiro-san! You look cute wearing pink apron. I can not help but touch you, Hiro-san." Nowaki replied grinning innocently. Hiroki turned to Nowaki frowning. He opened his mouth to launch his anger to Nowaki, but then he remembered the words of the nun that afternoon

_"... And then Wa-chan have a soft glow after mentioning the name ... Like his world revolves around you only ._.."

Hiroki let a small sigh escape his mouth and turned back to face the dinner . _His world centered by me? Such a sappy word._

"What is it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, surprised by Hiroki's behavior is not normal. He waited for his typical sharp scolding his Hiro-san

"It's okay." Said Hiroki short, while grateful for his face is not facing Nowaki

Nowaki tighten arms on his hips, attached to their bodies. Nowaki lips gently kiss the nape of the neck and slowly slid down Hiroki's neck. Hiroki tongue began to worry about the neck.

"Nowaki .." Hiroki breathed slowly, fidgeted

"Hiro-san? Is there something going on?" Nowaki whispered in his ear

".. No.. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Hiroki replied, trying to lie

"Tired? Why do not you take a shower with me tonight, Hiro-san? I think it would make the body and mind to relax again." Nowaki asked, slowly began to bite Hiroki's left ear

"Aah! Not there, Nowaki .." Hiroki sighed, with a faint whimper escape from his breath

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, still asking his invitation

"Nnn, you giant goof! Go ahead. I take care this first." Hiroki said, trying to pull himself

"Well, Hiro-san. I'm waiting." Nowaki said. Hiroki could feel the smile on his lips Nowaki a glimpse of the leaves still attached to his ear.

_This definitely lead to other activities,_ Hiroki thought the muttered. But he could not help smiling faintly at his lips

Meanwhile...

"Good job. Then we could plan and kidnap her in these two days." said the tall lanky man

"Two days, sir?" ask the shorter one

"Don't question me! Boss will be back in two days! " said the tall man in harsh tone scolded the shorter one

"Yes, sir." answered the short one

* * *

><p><strong>Well *sigh* there you go.<br>**

**I'm sorry if the suspense talk is short, but in some chapter, there'll be action! And along with some action, I'll reveal who they are and who is the boss actually is.  
><strong>

**See you in next chap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I did promise you for update sooner, didn't i?**

**Well then,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The fourth time at Kusama's<p>

Today seemed longer than usual to Nowaki . After dealing with cases of child abuse and two operations today, he could finally breath freely. Man with hair as black as a raven, just wanted simple things after he went home to their home. He just wants to open his apartment door and found his partner were in their apartment and greeted him as usual. Things like that have made her happy and forget the sore of his body.

Unfortunately, today he came home earlier than the professor's schedule. Nowaki form small smile at the corner of his mouth, remembering what happened yesterday evening. He hopes his Hiro-san can walk straight today. This tall guy walk down underground train, the door opened automatically and walked to their apartment. When he was only ten minutes walk across the street and reached their apartment, he found the figure of cinnamon brown hair down the stairs.

"Ah! Hir .." he stopped his saying, seeing the professor turned to the right and left in dismay, without seeing that Nowaki are opposite. Nowaki apparently believes that his partner's behavior is a bit suspicious and did not want to seem to anyone.

The pediatrician decided to start his game a bit, to-follow-Hiro-san-without him-knowing.

* * *

><p>"Kamijou-san. You come again today?" said the nun<p>

"Yes." Hiroki said politely

"Please come in, Kamijou-san." The nun replied

"Are Hitomi okay?"

"He's fine, Kamijou-san. In fact, Kamijou-san, are you interested in this girl?"

"Ah, no, sister. It's just ..."

"You worry about her. I understand."

Both were silent, while Hiroki began to enter the orphanage.

"There she is. We had just bathed her." the nun replied, pointing at them to bed Hitomi

Kamijou noticed this violet eyes staring Hiroki with plain interest as a baby, but it seemed to be a magnet for Hiroki.

"His eyes were beautiful, isn't it, Kamijou-san? Purple is the rare color."

"Yes. But I prefer to call it Violet."

"Sure. Kamijou-san, may I ask you about one thing?" asked the nurse suddenly

"Sure, sister." Hiroki replied, looking away from her baby to the nuns by surprise. After the nurse left the basket and the baby, Hiroki sitting in the Kusama's orphanage living room.

"Why do not you try to adopt it with Nowaki? I'm pretty sure Nowaki has no objection to her." The nurse asked

Hiroki is quite aware that one day the nurse will ask him about it. It's just that this question came too soon.

"Well, sister, a lot of things we need to consider."

"Have you tried to ask this to Nowaki?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Ah, Nowaki still busy working at the hospital, so we rarely see because when we are clashing."

"Ah, yes, the job becomes more time-consuming, especially for the doctor."

To be honest, Hiroki did not want to ask this on Nowaki. Yet. That giant goof would be delighted if he asks about the adoption Hitomi. But he still doubted himself, is he able to handle this additional member to this family. Financially, they're doing just fine. They both work with a guaranteed job and the pay is adequate, or even excessive. They do not have to worry about this one. Kamijou the Devil is not understood why he was suddenly interested there is a baby, or rather to the violet-eyed baby girl. Sure, her eyes have a pretty color. However, if only because of his beautiful eyes, then Hiroki wanted to adopt him away? He does not know for sure. He should consider it further. Take care of a baby is not easy, considering they were both men, although Nowaki can be easily overcome. While he thought he could hear the cries of children's orphanage sisters playing together and voice brought him back from his mind.

".. Kamijou-san?" asked the nun

"Ah, sorry. You say something?"

"Well, I just want you both to consider ..." and suddenly the words of the nurse is interrupted by cries of nurses other orphanages.

As if something bad happens. Hiroki just hope this does not involve Hitomi.

* * *

><p>Kusama Nowaki frowned deeper frown as if to rival Hiroki, when he recognized the route taken by Hiro-san who had been his follow from afar. This route brought him to the Kusama Orphanage. Why would Hiroki visited the orphanage? Nowaki decided to hide behind the shadows of the orphanage building, on the darker side. He approached for more to hear what they are talking about.<p>

"Kamijou-san. You come again today?" Nowaki hear the words of the orphanage nuns whom he knew

_Again?_

"Yes." Hiroki said politely

"Please come in, Kamijou-san." The nun replied

"Are Hitomi okay?" Hiroki voice heard again

_Hitomi? Who?_ Nowaki suddenly spun back his memories, remembering the victims of the accident, the only survivor of the death. He himself brought to this orphanage. He knew this girl would be treated well by them.

"He's fine, Kamijou-san. In fact, Kamijou-san, are you interested in this girl?"

"Ah, no, sister. It's just ..."

"You worry about it. I understand."

_Hiro-san is worried about the baby girl?_ Nowaki thought. Then he heard their voices muffled behind the orphanage building. It seems like they go inside.

"Kusama-sensei!" cried one girl suddenly was in front of him

_Oh, no._

"Oh, hello, Fuyu-chan. Looks like I've been caught then." Nowaki replied calmly grinning

"Maa-chan! Shin-chaaan! Look who I found on the side of the building!" cried the girl with the high spirit

Nowaki make the sign of silence to these girls, but not addressed by this girl. However Nowaki can not help but share a smile when he saw the children come to laugh happily greeted by his presence.

_Ah, it looks like today my plan failed_.

His arm was pulled by children, going inside the building orphanages. That's when he heard shouts that made the hairs on his neck stand . Something wrong here. He's just hope this does not happen to Hitomi or worse... to his Hiro-san.

* * *

><p>"What?" the nun asked, half running, to see what is happening<p>

"I. ... I. ... I was just checking Hi-Hitomi-chan ..." said an old woman

Hiroki directly look toward the Hitomi's small bed. His heart suddenly sank. He did not see Hitomi in her bed.

"Where Hitomi now?" Hiroki asked sharply

"Someone was out a side door and jumped the fence next door ..." replied the woman again

Hiroki jaw clenched with tension. _No. No. No_. He kept said to himself .

"You mean Hitomi kidnapped?" the nurse asked with surprise

"Across the fence that he jump, where the road lead to" Hiroki asked to quickly

"Park. Wait! Kamijou-san!" cried the nurse, who saw Hiroki quickly darted out of an orphanage run

Hiroki unknowingly passed Nowaki who want to enter the door steps of the orphanage.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki said surprised, to see Hiroki quickly sped past him

Hiroki ran and ran. He knows the park. Each time going to this orphanage, he passed by. _Don't. Not Hitomi. No. No_. He saw a man running, carrying a suspicious-looking bundle of blankets. Faintly he heard a baby crying.

"Oi! You bastard! Do not take her!" shouted Hiroki

The man turned quickly and realize Hiroki talk to him. Hiroki run faster, make them the shorter distance. Kidnappers shorter body than Hiroki, with a bit fat little body, could not make him run faster. Hiroki tried to remember his first martial arts movement which he had learned. He decided on a motion that he thought this could slow down the kidnappers. Hiroki ran a leg to the foot of the kidnappers, the kidnappers lost his balance and fell forward. Hiroki dragged down too. While it fell, the bundle of blankets rolled on the asphalt. The baby crying even harder. Hiroki quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in the legs. With a clumsy but swift, he craddled a baby.

"Hey-Hey, it's okay. Ssh, don't-" the unfinished words choked in his throat

The back of Hiroki's head hit by an objects and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Hiro-san!" shouted Nowaki<p>

But Hiroki did not even notice him. He dashed out and ran toward the park. He had never seen Hiroki panicked and running so fast. There must be something wrong. Something terribly wrong.

"Wa-chan! What are you doing here?" The nurse asked as she paused breathless from chasing Hiroki

"What happened to Hiro-san ran like that?"

"Hitomi-san was kidnapped and Kamijou after her." replied the nurse quickly

Nowaki then ran. The world moving fast in his view. His long legs gave him a distinct advantage. He went in the direction Hiroki was running, which seemed to the park. In his quest for the park Hiroki, but he could not find him in the park that afternoon, although not many people passing by. He saw only ordinary pedestrians. He walked aimlessly, looking for Hiroki.

"HIRO-SAN!" he shouted, no matter the people around him to see the strange

She ran and looked around. Suddenly he stepped on a hard object. He removed his step from the object and realized it was cellphone. He picked up the cell phone. The screen is cracked and suddenly realized something.

He knew who the owner of this phone. The strap made him know.

Kamijou Hiroki.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in the mood for some action!<strong>

**Nyahahah!**

**I always wondering why Hiroki never got into action~ **

**Well, here we are, i'm trying to make it true**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry! I promised to update sooner but i got sick for almost a week! And my mother wouldn't let me near computer (not that i capable even to see computer).**

**Damn you vertigo! *grumble***

**Here we are, chap 11!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Alone<p>

Head of the orphanage, pacing on the floor on the living room. She only hoped the two men would d be fine. How could this happen? What's wrong Hitomi until she was kidnapped? She saw the sky was dark hours ago, but Nowaki and Kamijou-san did not return. What happened to them? The nun turned around when she heard footsteps entering the front door of the orphanage. He turned and found Nowaki walked into the living room of Kusama's Orphanage.

"Wa-chan! Did you...?" he asked with a worried

"... No .." Nowaki replied, sitting with a limp on the couch

"Who? You did not find Hitomi?" Asked the nurse

"Both."

The sisters began to realize the sudden tone on Nowaki. Not, perhaps more accurately a very sad tone. Painful. He knew there was something beyond Hitomi.

"Wa-chan? Where ... where's Kamijou-san?" asked the nun carefully

"I ... I don't know ... I can't find him. Maybe I'll be looking for him again." Said Nowaki, suddenly got up

"Wa-chan! Where are you going?" the nun asked, trying to reach his arm

"Looking for Hiro-san, of course." Nowaki said, without turning to face him, in a choked voice as if in despair

Head nun had never heard his voice choked up like this.

"Wa-chan! This is late! You can't do that. What happens to Kamijou-san?"

"Hiro-san ... he-he probably also been kidnapped ... Hitomi. All my fault ... no .. Hiro-san, I have to find it .." said Nowaki as he began to walk

"Wa-chan! Take control of your emotions! Get in! Now!" nurse said sternly that makes Nowaki looked at her in surprise

Nowaki once again go into the orphanage and the living room couch.

"Have you called the police about Hitomi and Kamijou-san?" the nurse asked with a smooth

"Yes, sister. But they can not do much because they don't get a clue." Said Nowaki

"Oh, Wa-chan, why do not you go back home and rest? You know, with your emotions like this, you probably shocked. How that's sound? Could you go home alone? I could go with you, Wa-chan."

"No sister. Thank you. I can do it. I'm going home, then, sister. Sorry to bother you."

* * *

><p>Nowaki opened the door to his apartment. Darkness and silence greeted him, making him once again punctured his chest.<p>

"I'm home .." he said, used to

Nowaki clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. His throat tighten with pain.

Hiro-san.

In his head just spinning one name. He dragged his feet and dropped his body on the sofa. He could almost hear his Hiro-san about the sofa that will soon be damaged if Nowaki use with rough like that. Nowaki laugh with sad and frustrating tone. His laughter echoed in their apartment. Yes. 'Their' apartement.

He was alone now. Since childhood he had no parents, so he could get used with being alone . But growing up he was getting a foster parent. Then at the end of his high school, he met Hiro-san. He never felt alone after that, except when he went to America. Nowaki bit his lip and felt the tears running down his cheeks. He rarely cried, hardly even, except...perhaps when Kamijou Hiroki send postcards to end their relationship when Nowaki back from America.

If only he didn't decided to play 'following-Hiro-san' from a only he called Hiroki sooner and walk with him to the orphanage. If only he decided not to eavesdropped next to the building. If only he hold Hiro-san when he was run passing by him. If only...

Nowaki sighed and stopped his train of thought. Nowaki got up and walked unsteadily to their bed. He threw himself onto the bed. His face sank on the pillow. He inhaled deeply, realizing that there is a Hiroki's scent stuck in the pillow, as well as his own aroma. His chest hurt as if there is a broken rib in his chest every time he breathes. He clutching clothes on his chest, slowly drowning in his restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiroki suddenly opened his eyes. He took a breath and foreign smell in the air. He doesn't recognize this place. This place is dark, there's only moonlight through the glass window next to him. His eyes blinked once again and began to adjust his surroundings, especially low light. He moves about to get up but a pain in his arm prevent further moves.<p>

"Shit." Hiroki muttered

He tried to get up without moving too much with his arm. Slowly he tried to sit down and begin to realize the pain that interferes in his left arm. He could feel ropes tightened around his wrists, on his back. He tried to move a bit his left arm and grateful at least his arm is not broken. His left arm was sore. A wound like his hand had been dragged something rough. His skin must be flushed with red pain now.

_What has happened? _Hiroki said to himself

A pain in the head to hit him, recalls the events that inevitably he recalls. He is pursuing the kidnappers who was taken Hitomi in the park. He managed to make it down the kidnappers and catch Hitomi, but then followed by an explosion of pain in the head. Hiroki think it must have been a pain that made him unconscious.

_Where's Hitomi?_ Hiroki realized

He was sure he catch that baby girl in his hand. He remember to hear her uncomfortable crying. The kidnapers must be taken away from him. He looked around the room. Faintly under moonlight he could only guess that the wall is coloured with white paint. There's a wooden desk under the glass window. He strained his ears trying to listen to voices from outside. Hiroki got up and see what lies beyond, behind the window there. Apparently he was on the second floor. He could just break the glass and jump down, but it would attract attention at night. And he had his wrists was being bound with rope, so he couldn't do nothing. A strike of pain interfere his head again.

_Damn it! I can't think with this pain in my head! I guess i could wait until morning then. _Hiroki said to himself

0-0-0-0-0-Time Skip-0-0-0-0-0

Nowaki opened his eyes lazily. He did not want to do anything today. He feels there is no point in living without Hiroki at his side. Nowaki breathed and moved up from his bed. He began the day a week with morning shower and breakfast from the food he had from the refrigerator. He warms to microwaves. He began to chew his food, thinking to find a way how he can find Hitomi and ... of course, his Hiro-san. Hitomi wondered why he was kidnapped? Is he just a coincidence victim of kidnappings ? The pediatrician heard a few times about child trafficking and the illegal child trafficking. Is that the reason? Hitomi does not have a background that can be linked with kidnappings.

Unless...

Hitomi have no kind of that background, but maybe her parents?

Nowaki move from the high chair with a rush and looking for handphone lying on the living room. He remembered that he kept a number Seijirou or Fukuda-san. Nowaki tried calling Seijirou

"Hello. Seijirou speaking." Said the voice on the other side

"Seijirou. This is Kusama. Do you remember me?" asked Nowaki

"Kusama-sensei! Of course I remember you. How Hitomi? Is she adopted? Mother was trying to contact her friends in Tokyo, so ..."

"Look, Seijirou. Sorry to cut your words. But, apparently, Hitomi's not adopted yet."

"Oh, well, good then! Maybe if she could wait for a few years when i reach my illegal age, i could adopt her! Well, then, Kusama-sensei why did you call me then?" asked Seijirou

"Hitomi...She's been kidnapped." said Nowaki rather quickly

For three seconds, Nowaki thought the phone line gone off.

"Seijirou? Are you there?" ask Nowaki

"No. It can't be..." said Seijirou in a whisper

"Unfortunately, it is. Do you have any idea who behind all this? Is her parents somewhat went to trouble which involve Hitomi?" ask Nowaki

"They wouldn't let Hitomi involved on this! I'm sure!" said Seijirou, began to sound desperate

"Do you know anything who might caused this? "

For a few moment, there's only harsh breathing sound from Seijirou.

"I suppose...this could be the right moment to tell you, Kusama-sensei. " said Seijirou, in a choked voice

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those who read mine,especially those who review, followed or even favourited my story<strong>.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 is hereeee dear reader!**

**I kinda lost inspiration back then, but, no worries, i think i've got it anyway~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: That Thing<p>

"Thank you for coming here, Seijirou." said Nowaki

"I should be grateful to you, Kusama-sensei. You're telling me that Hitomi is in danger." Seijirou said, biting his lip, remembering his nephew was

"Now then, if you know the most likely place, uh, he lived?" asked Nowaki

"I think I know. Would you come with me?" asked Seijirou

"Of course. Moreover, not only Hitomi have been kidnapped this time..." Said Nowaki long exhale, waiting at the side of the road to hail a cab

"What do you mean, Kusama-sensei?" asked Seijirou, who stole a glance at this kind pediatrician, looks grim on his face

"My boy... I mean, my roomate, Kamijou Hiroki also kidnapped." he explained

"What? Why?" asked the surprised Seijirou

"He was involved in this because it seemed like he tried to catch the kidnappers and try to protect Hitomi. I should have hold him from the beginning." said Nowaki

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kusama-sensei. You see the kidnappers, Kusama-sensei?" Seijirou asked, as he opened the door of the taxi approached their

"I don't see it. But Hiro-san seems to be more quickly aware of this than me." Nowaki said, entering the back seat of the cab and shut the door

Seijirou mention a specific address to the taxi driver and the driver nodded in agreement.

"Kusama-sensei, I thought this trip takes about an hour."

"I understand." responsible Nowaki nod

"So, now..er, this roomate of yours and Hitomi in...this house?" asked Seijirou

"Maybe. I hope Hiro-san's okay." Nowaki said, staring at the cab's carpet with hardened gaze

* * *

><p>"Oi! Open the door!" Hiroki shouted desperately for twentieth time<p>

He breathes again harshly, tired and slammed his body into a locked door. He heard the faint sound step of a rush and heard the sound of jingling keys. A minute later the door was opened

"Noisy! Did you not realize it was still early and I'm still trying to sleep here?" said the man was tall and thin

"I don't fucking care if you sleep or wake up! Get me out of here! And where's Hitomi?" Hiroki spluttered with rage

"Hitomi? Who?" said the thin man with a surprise

"Idiot. Who did you kidnapped then? Let her go!" shouted Hiroki

"Who do you think you are, ordering me like that?" cried the thin man, suddenly kicking Hiroki's tied legs, Hiroki tripped and fell with a nasty thud

Hiroki groaning and cursing loudly.

"I should tie you up harder. Or kill you in place. Yeah, the second option better. But I did not make a decision, the boss who makes it. You should be thankful I'm letting you live, you stupid man!" said the thin man

Hiroki gritted his teeth in disgust.

"Why did you kidnap Hitomi?" Hiroki asked, trying to wake up with limited movement in his hands and feet

"That would be none of your bussiness, dear young man."

Hiroki hear another voice behind this tall man. The tall man move back a bit and looked to new person entering the room. _Dear young man, he said?_ Hiroki's think.

"Sir." said the tall man with the polite tone

"And, Shin, would you mind telling me why we keep this noisy and troublesome man?" said the new person with dangerous tone

"Ah, um, he trying to keep us to not kidnapped that baby...Uh, he run after us, sir." said the tall man with scared tone

"You stupid! Idiot! You are not being carefull, didn't you? Now we must get rid two of them instead of one! Now out this room I say!" said the new man with the high tone

The tall man went with a slump in his shoulder pose and the new man look back to Hiroki.

"Now then, I should think a way to get rid of you now." said the man, with the evil grin in his face

"Before you find the way, I HOPE you heard my question back then." said Hiroki, trying to distract his mind

"Phuh, I won't. What do you care anyway?"

"Do you have business in ilegal child trafficking then?" ask Hiroki

The chocolate-hair man let his laugh out loud.

"That's... a good question, though i don't intended to do that. No. I have much more successfull business, thank you." as he controlled his laugh

"Then, what's is Hitomi's fault? She barely a year..."

"You know her name already! How sweet! " said the chocolate hair-man, cooing Hiroki

"Shut up! Of course I know her name! She lost her parent...wait. Or rather, you killed them didn't you?"

"Of coure not! Although I'm very delighted that man died in such a nasty car-accident! But not with h-her!"

"Her?" asked Hiroki, catching some wavering tone from the man when he said the last word

Then Hiroki hear a shrill voice of baby crying not far away from this room.

"Get her quiet, won't you! Horrible baby! That thing crying all night and now this morning?" scolded man, trying to order someone across the room

Hiroki's heart felt like sink to his stomach when he heard the man said 'that thing'. Such a ill-mouthed! Hiroki knows he had his own nasty-language, but not that harsh. Nowaki's would be soooo pissed off if he heard this. Nowaki. When would he meet his lover again?

"You fucking ill-mouthed person, that's baby, not that thing! Don't your mother teach a proper word to you? " Hiroki tried to corrected the phrase. After all, he is literature professor. He know exactly the word's rule.

"Enough already!" said the man, push Hiroki to the wall. Hiroki's back meet harshly to the wall.

The man piercing him with the sharp and dangerous glint on his eyes. He's eyeing Hiroki like his prey. Hiroki did his best to keep his demon-kamijous's famous stare. He knows his life depend on this bad-mouthe and ill-tempered man.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. I gonna kill that thing anyway. Wanna watch?" purred the man, grinning wider

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading~ <strong>

**Untill the next chaps!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry dear readers, I've been take hospital for Dengue fever. So I've been resting and recover myself.**

**Furthermore, my school already began, so i must prepare myself.**

**Well, enjoy! Thankfully I could face my sudden writers block *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Finding the Lost <strong>

"Kusama-sensei, we're here." said Seijirou

"An old house?" Nowaki said, looking and old-time house in front of his

"Yeah. Old and lovely house, I suppose. But the people lived there not as lovely as this house looks like."

Nowaki clenching his hands, determined to find who was taken from him.

* * *

><p>" Are you psychopath?" Hiroki shouted with disbelief face<p>

"I'm not a psychopath. I just want revenge. I wanted the audience, of course." he replied

"Why do you want to kill Hitomi? Do Hitomi ever make a mistake you?"

"What do you think then?" repaid

"Don't ask back!" Hiroki blast

"You will not understand this!"

"Ha! Try me!" Hiroki challenge

"It is useless to discuss this with you!" said the brown-haired man

Suddenly the door opened behind this evil man and a tall man entered the room with his face looked worried.

"Sir, there is a problem downstairs ." he said

"What?" This evil man said

"There is a guy downstairs,forcing to enter." he explained

Then he heard a noise downstairs and the sound of several pairs of men arguing with each other.

"What did he want?" This brown-haired man asked

This tall man clenched his jaw and his eyes glanced for a second to Hiroki. Brown-haired man who is shorter than Hiroki caught sight of his men.

"So. Your friend has apparently come. How could he know you were here?" This short-haired man asked

"M-My friend? Who?" ask Hiroki

"Well, I don't know. But sooner I will find out though. Oh, pardon for my rudeness, I don't even know your name." ask the brown-haired man with such a riddiculous polite

"You think I could give my name easily after all this kidnapping?" said Hiroki, began to fidget his tied-wrist

Suddenly from downstairs, you could hear a noise like someone fall down and the sound of footsteps in a hurry.

"Shit. What's going on downstairs?" said the man, a curse

Then a familiar voice that Hiroki knew, could be heard from outdoors.

"Hiro-san!" shouted the voice

"N-Nowaki." Hiroki whispered, brown-haired man look back at him

"So. Your name is Hiro-san?" he said, grinning with evil grin

Hiroki try his best to cover his fear. The sound of running feet came rushing toward this room. The tall man who had been standing watch Hiroki and brown-haired man, stepped quickly toward the entrance. Tall, dark-haired figure appeared at the door. But quickly covered by the figure of a tall man, trying to block him. The tall man holding Nowaki in the hallway, stopping to approach his boss.

Nowaki trying to see what's in front of him, or rather to look for Hiroki. But the other man suddenly appeared, with heights as tall as himself. He could feel that Hiroki is in the room, it's just that he could not see him clearly. Then the brown-haired figure appeared in his view, drag a person with brown hair which he knew.

"HIRO-SAN!" shouted Nowaki with more panic than previous

"Nowaki! You idiot! Ugh!" Hiroki indignation, felt the knife in the neck below the chin

"Shut up you two! He will be my hostage before I kill a baby!" brown-haired man said

Nowaki pushed him in front of his strength, trying to reach Hiroki, but the more he approached, the more Hiroki dragged off away from him. He heard soft footsteps behind him.

"Ryuusei! You damn! What are you doing with my niece!" shouted Seijirou

"Oh, wow, isn't that the little Seijirou!" said Ryuusei mocking him , as he was dragged Hiroki back

Ryuusei put the knife under the chin more tightly Hiroki, Hiroki can feel it. His voice was muffled by Ryuusei's palms. He had no choice but to be dragged with him.

"Mmm!" Hiroki muttered, staring anxiously Nowaki

Nowaki not understand why he was kidnapped Hitomi, especially a few seconds ago he said that he wanted to killed the baby girl. What is wrong with Hitomi? She had not even reached the age of one year. Does this have anything to do with the story told by Seijirou this morning? He did not want to hurt anyone. He even let Seijirou take over men downstairs with the martial arts while he was looking into every room in the first floor earlier. He was lucky to found his beloved on upstairs. The anger that he'd been urged resistance, asking to come out.

"Enough of all this!" Nowaki said, almost shouting

Nowaki push the man who had been located in front of him, to the wall beside him. He was gasping for breath in surprise. His back hit the wall with a loud thud. Nowaki's wide hands strangle his throat. Nowaki gritted his teeth in disgust at him.

"You block my way." He said with a threatening tone, losing his patience

"I-ukh ... KKHH ..." he said, breathless from his neck strangled by Nowaki.

"Just shut up and sleep." said Nowaki looked at her sharply, slamming him into the wood floor with a loud voice

Nowaki caught a glimpse of the man collapsed from his slamming and then quickly turned his attention toward Hiroki and Ryuusei. He saw them walk into the open door behind them. Nowaki ran and then stopped when he saw both of them, approaching a small bed. He saw with horror when Ryuusei grabbed a bundle, squirming in the blanket.

"Don't! Don't kill her!" shouted Nowaki,giving his divided attention between Hiroki and Hitomi

He heard a murmur at his Hiro-san and suddenly Ryuusei take his hand out.

"Ouch!" Ryuusei said, pulling his arm out of the mouth

Apparently, Hiroki bite his hand.

"Don't kill him, you fool! What's the advantage of killing a baby? You really are crazy!" Hiroki shouted, half-breathless

"Shut up! You don't understand!" shouted Ryuusei

"Is it because Seichirou, Ryuusei?" Nowaki said, in a calm tone, still watching Hiroki

Ryuusei body froze for a moment and then a faint quivering with anger. Then the expression on his face is changing rapidly, anger, sadness, and then a forced calm.

"The little boy must tell you, isn't he?" he said

"One thing I want from you, Ryuusei. Release Hiro-san and Hitomi." ask Nowaki

"Oh, I will release this rough-tongued man. Of course. After I killed Hitomi." he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat

"You abnormal person! What's wrong Hitomi?" shouted Hiroki, who seems to have lost patience and wiggling about to break away

"Oops, be careful, dear Hiro-san. Knife can hurt you." Ryuusei says, chuckling evil

He emphasized that the sharp side of the knife in the neck Hiroki, blood dripping from the wound. Nowaki eyes widened to see blood flowing slowly on the neck Hiroki.

"HIRO-SAN!" he shouted with a protective, going forward

"Stay in your place! Or do you want him to spend more blood again?" Ryuusei threat

"Ugh. Nowaki, do not come near me." Hiroki said softly, nearly choking

Nowaki tightly clenched jaws, can't decided what is happening in front of him. Maybe he needs to divert attention by talking Ryuusei.

"Is it because he was the daughter of Seichirou?" asked Nowaki slowly

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Just because you heard it from Seijirou, it does not mean you understand!" he cried

"Have you caused the accident, Ryuusei?" Nowaki asked, glancing in the direction of the arm that closely hugged Hiroki

"Of course not. I did not want to lose ... her. But I'm grateful Seichirou died because of it." he said, grinning again

"Shit! That's my brother!" Seichirou who was beside Nowaki, going forward, but was stopped by Nowaki

"You love Hana-san, isn't it?" said Nowaki

"A good guess for a stranger." Ryuusei scorn

"You know, Hitomi is also the son of Hana-san. I think you're aware of this fact." said Nowaki

"You think I'm stupid?" Ryuusei replied softly, glancing at the slow-moving blanket who is began whining

"Ryuusei, damn you! What is Hitomi's fault?" shouted a growing impatient Seichirou

"Oh, shut up you all! You ask that damned question all over again. Is not it obvious? Hitomi's fault is to be born in this world!"

The words were ringing in the minds of the young pediatrician. Hiroki observed Nowaki, by holding his breath. He felt the blood flowing through the neck, dripping from staining his shirt. He moves his wrists bound behind. He felt the last glimpse of the rope seems to exist a gap and started to loosen.

"All babies born in this world is not a mistake! You fucking evil, rotten mouth-person! If the baby is born in this world is a mistake, either yourself!" Nowaki cried with anger mounting

"Who cares about all the babies in this world! I will kill this baby." Ryuusei says

Nowaki move one step closer to them and Ryuusei realize that they are getting closer distances.

"Stay in your place or I will drop this baby from the window!" Ryuusei says sharply observed Nowaki

Hiroki suddenly panicked and started to move her wrists tied together, trying to escape. Slightly rotary motion to the left and then right, a little downside, I thought I could release, Hiroki thought to himself.

"Don't! Don't kill her!" shouted Seijirou

Ryuusei began directing Hitomi toward the window. With hand movements that rotate a little, Hitomi will fall. She will free fall from the second floor. Nowaki frown deepened,didn't like this. He could not move forward to save Hiroki, especially baby girl who is 4 months old. Hitomi cries grew louder.

"Seijirou. You must come downstairs." whispered Nowaki

"Sure, Kusama-sensei." Seijirou said, nodding in agreement

Seijirou just turned around, about to reach the door, he heard the words from Ryuusei

"One more step toward the door, I will drop this baby." threatened him

Seijirou swallowed hard and turned back toward Ryuusei.

"Why don't you guys watch this show? In five, four ..."

"Hey, I did NOT go to the door! Don't drop him!" Seijirou cried in despair

"Did not I tell that I was going to kill your niece? Three ... Two ..."

Nowaki moving quickly toward the window, when he saw Hiroki struggled with his hands behind. Hiroki rapidly rotate his wrist when he heard the countdown. He decided his decision firmly, he must rescue this baby girl! He heard the numbers three and two, and finally he managed to untie the rope which had been slashing his wrists.

"One ..."

"HITOMI!"

"HIRO-SAN! NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope i could finish this story soon. <strong>

**Review! *wink**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know, i've been itchy to write this fluff scene *giggles***

**I love watching and reading romance, and so, I certainly love make the scene!**

**Poor Hitomi, it's been harsh day for her. Thankfully, she's strong one. Well, i won't let her die!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: After the Hurricane<strong>

Hiroki dreamed.

He jumped to climb out of the window and dive down to the ground. Down, down and down near the ground. In front of him, only a few centimeters, there is a bundle of blankets moved and he heard a baby crying in front of him. He stuck his arms out and catch the baby in front of him. He clutched the baby to his chest. He crashed through the bushes and suddenly its all dark. Then he heard his name chanted by Nowaki.

"HIRO-SAN!"

And Hiroki then opened his eyes. He snorted, realized that was just a dream. It was a crazy act, he thought. Then he realized that he was staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. Everything was white. He looked around in surprise. Beside him, there's hospital equipment. How did I get here? he thought. Wait, so all of it is real? He jumped from the second floor window and save the baby? In a few minutes, Hiroki busied himself with recalling what happened before. Slowly he remembering everything. Then a faint voice out of the room, he could hear Nowaki's voice approaching. He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He did't ready to face his dear (not that he admitted this) giant. The room was quiet, so he could hear movement next to his bed. He heard the armchair shifted and someone sat on it. A large, warm hand grabbed his hand, grasping gently. Breath sounds nearby.

"Hiro-san." said the deep voice

Hiroki felt a soft movement in the forehead and then realized that Nowaki brushed his bangs. A large hand cupped his right cheek and Hiroki automatically lean to the soft touch.

"Hiro-san?" said Nowaki

Uh-oh, it seems he can not pretend to fall asleep much longer. Hiroki opened his eyes and first, he found blue colour, the colour which he treasure and treasured him back.

"Uh, hi ..." Hiroki said with a weak voice

That blue colour in Nowaki's eyes twinkling in delight. Then suddenly a pair of strong arms grab him. Nowaki instantly hugged him tightly.

"Hiro-san. Oh, Hiro-san ... Finally you wake up." said Nowaki

Nowaki not really let go of his arms, began to raining Hiroki's with a butterfly kiss. Nowaki kissed every inch, Hiroki's forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and then he left one of his favorite parts last. Nowaki brought his lips to Hiroki's lips. He kissed him with all the tenderness he has. He loves his dearly Hiro-san and never stop loving him. Nowaki tongue licked his lower lip, asking his permission to enter that hot cavern. He thrusted his tounge into Hiroki's mouth, loving him in his own way. After a few minutes, they released their lips with Hiroki who was breathing. Nowaki could ravish him now, seeing Hiroki breathlessly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes the which looks hazy, clouded with love which he can't never hide from the kiss. And his eyes ... oh, that lovely chocolate-hazel eyes. He didn't know what he should do if that beautiful eyes doesn't open anymore.

"I love you Hiro-san. I love you so much." said Nowaki

"Shut up! I knew that!" muttered Hiroki

"And I'm sorry .." Nowaki said softly

"You should be sorry for kissing me like that in hospital!" Hiroki said, frowning as usual

"No. It's not that." Nowaki said, avoiding Hiroki's eyes

"It's not? Then, what is it? Nowaki?" Hiroki asked, his partner started looking at this

"I don't know what to do if you lose you, Hiro-san. Forgive me for failing to protect you from the kidnapping. Hiro-san, I'm sorry."said Nowaki

There was a silence hung on air.

"You can hate me if it makes you feel better." said Nowaki looked on mattress

He heard Hiroki moving under the blanket and a pair of hand he knew perfectly, embraced him on both cheeks. A hand gently touching his chin, tilted his face. He looked at the eyes of his beloved.

"Oh ... Nowaki! You baka! Stop crying you idiot! No need for that!" said Hiroki

Nowaki did not even realize that he shed tears, which began flowing down her cheeks. Hiroki swept away tears from his cheek for a moment.

"I l-love you, Nowaki. No one could ever change my mind for that. And ... I can't hate you for that. After all, you came for me, didn't you?" Hiroki said, his voice softened at the end

"Of course! I came looking for you, Hiro-san! I will go to the end of the world to find my missing soul mate!" said Nowaki

"B-baka! Don't say something embarrassing like that!" Hiroki said forming three shades of red on his cheeks

"So .. you don't hate me?" Nowaki ask, seeing Hiroki's eyes

Nowaki look into the eyes and chuckled for a moment then.

"You know, Nowaki, I'm a man, not some useless high school girl who need to be protected. No, I don't hate you, you big doofus. Ukh, why am I laughing? It must be because of the influence of drugs." Hiroki said, muttered

"Hiro-san. You are cute when you laugh. Don't wrinkle so often." Nowaki said, embracing Hiroki and his grin back on face

"You brat!" said Hiroki

"Hiro-san. Could I ask one request to you?" asked Nowaki

"Uh..Yes?" said Hiroki

"Don't go away secretly again. I nearly losing you once when I'm coming back to Japan from America. And ... I don't want to face it again. It almost made me despair without you by my side."

Hiroki bit her lip for a moment, remembering that he doesn't tell Nowaki that he went to the orphanage Kusama.

"Hiro-san, why did you go to Kusama's orphanage?" Nowaki asked, curious

He waited for a while Hiroki answers. And then he could hear the faint voice of Hiroki.

"...Hitomi.." Hiroki muttered, as he plays his fingers

"Yes, Hiro-san?" asked Nowaki

"IwenttoseeHitomi." said Hiroki quickly, forming one shade of red again

"Oh, Hiro-san, you're so cute! Why do you meet with Hitomi? I could go with you, you know." Nowaki said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh, I will not tell you why!" said Hiroki

"Why? I promise not to laugh at you." pleaded Nowaki

"No." Hiroki said, stubborn

"Hiro-san, please?" asked Nowaki, which began with his usual staring Hiroki sad puppy-eyes

"Urgh, Nowaki, do not look at me like that!" Hiroki said, turned his attention

"So tell me." said Nowaki

"I just don't understand why I grew fond with her." Hiroki muttered

Nowaki hear it and think for a moment. If his older partner does not want to tell him, maybe he could figure it out yourself. He turned back to his memory when Hiroki Hitomi met for the first time in the hospital, when he delivered his bento. He remembers how Hiroki looked at Hitomi and then realized something he had never realized before. He stared in disbelief at the same time to Hiroki.

"Hiro-san, you fall in love with her at first sight, don't you?" Nowaki asked, smiling gently

"I'm what?" Hiroki said almost shouting

Nowaki chuckled and brought Hiroki's forehead with him. At that moment the door opened not far from them.

* * *

><p>"Seijirou! Don't ever leave without my permission!" said a middle-aged woman<p>

"I'm sorry! It's an emergency! Hitomi had been kidnapped, mom!" said the teen boy

"I know it's an emergency? But at least you can tell, Seijirou!'m Your mother!" she said

"I'm just panicking after Kusama-sensei called me! Thank god it's not too late when we get there." Seijirou said, sighed heavily

The mother sighed heavily and her small smile on her face were drawn. Ayame could never be mad too long to her son.

"Please don't do that again, Sei-chan." Ayame said

Seijirou muttered an apology and agreement.

"So, where's she now?" ask his mother, Ayame

"On the kid's intense care. It's miracle that she alive and doing just fine!" Seijirou said happily

But Ayame face did not as happy as her son. Her brow furrowed, making an expression like she was thinking deeply.

"Mom? What is it?" ask Seijirou,realized his mother expression

"You know, Sei-chan, I have not got any of my friend who could adopt her. I'm not sure I can keep my promise to Kusama-sensei." Ayame said

"What, Then who will care for Hitomi? If only my age have reached the legal age!" said Seijirou

"Sei-chan, not so loud. This is hospital." Ayame ease

"Oh, maybe Hitomi could not wait for me at Kusama's Orphanage until I reach the legal age!" Seijirou said with passion

"But, Seijirou, it will take many years. There may be a couple who want to adopt Hitomi."

"Well, tell them she will live with her uncle!"

"Sei-chan don't be such a rude boy. Beside don't you think there's a person near us who could adopt Hitomi?"

"Eh? Who?"

"Kusama-sensei, of course."

"Will he adopt her?"

"Well, I don't know for sure. But, the fact he is a pediatrician, he certainly loves children."

"Does Kusama-sensei even married yet?"

"I don't know, Sei-chan. But you could ask him. Afterall, he was with you when saving Hitomi, isn't it?"

"That's a great idea, mom. Yeah. I could ask him." mumble Seijirou

He opened the room roomates Kusama-sensei's friend stay on hospital. He sees Kusama-sensei went there though.

* * *

><p><strong>Untill the next chaps! *wink*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Good gracious, I've been lack of sleep in this whole week, and that caused by one too detailed observation-homework *sigh***

**I've been writing this on my home and university's library. All of sudden I'm in the mood to prolong a bit and adding some fluffy, romantic-closet for Hiro-san and Nowaki moment. Those who don't like...just be patient..**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: From Bitter to Sweet<strong>

Nowaki place his forehead to Hiroki's forehead. He still smiled contently

"He-hey! You said you promised not laughing at me!" Hiroki protest

"I'm not laughing at you. I laugh at myself why I just found out today, Hiro-san. The reason is so simple." Nowaki said grabbing Hiroki's free hands.

Then he heard a polite and nervous cough.

"Um ... uh, sorry. I'm going out then." said Seijirou

Nowaki and Hiroki turned simultaneously. Their eyes widened. The sand-brunette haired teen stepped hurriedly exited the room.

"Y-you brat! Knock the door first! Who are you anyway barging in to my room just like that ?! Teenager these day!" Hiroki yelled, still looks embarrassed

"Easy, Hiro-san. This is hospital. Moreover, he's Seijirou." Said Nowaki calmly

"Who is he?" Hiroki said, turned his attention to Nowaki

"He is ... in short, Hitomi's uncle." Nowaki said, grinning weakly

"Oh he is? ... Wait, then why did he go to my room?" Hiroki asked surprised

"That's...you had to ask him yourself. Seijirou, it's okay if you want to come inside now." Nowaki said, with a slight blush on his face

"..impolite brat..." Hiroki grumble

A second later, there was a timid knock on the door and Seijirou entered the room. Hiroki looked at him famous glare.

"I'm-I'm sorry to interupt you. Guess I'm too much thinking and anxious .. I'm Fukuda Seijirou." muttered Seijirou bow deeply to Hiroki

"Seijirou, this is Kamijou Hiroki. He is my, um ..." Nowaki said, introducing Seijirou to Hiroki

"Partner." Hiroki said with a look of challenge brief to Seijirou

Nowaki smile contently.

"O-oh, y-yeah. So you two are...couple?" ask Seijirou

"Got a problem with that?" said Hiroki with a huffed

"No! No, I'm not! I'm just shocked that kind of relationship...uh-is real. I never met one." said Seijirou

Hiroki sighed annoyingly and in no mood to talk anymore.

"What are doing here, Seijirou? Visiting Hitomi?" said Nowaki

"Ah yes! My niece is so adorable, isn't she? And tough too! Such a miracle." said Seijirou with such a beaming aura

"Certainly, Seijirou." said Nowaki kindly

"Ah yes! That's remind me, Kusama-sensei. I was just wondering...well, not originaly my idea...Kusama-sensei and uh, Kamijou-san..would you adopt Hitomi?" said Seijirou with such a hopeful voice

For five second there's a dead silence whirling inside the room.

"Seijirou, what makes you think that adopting idea?" ask Nowaki

"Basically, I want to take care of her on my own. But due to my age, the law won't allowed it and if she placed on your orphanage sooner or later, she'll be adopted to other stranger. I just..I don't want her to grow up with such an environment in the Orphan and adopted to unknown stranger. No offense Kusama-sensei, but I'm just considering her future. I don't want her to feel what's like to grew up with no parents, just like me and Seiichirou-niisan. Although I was adopted back then, I'm still know what's feel like to be alone without parent. I just want her to have a good memories and good-loving family after Seichirou-niisan and Hana-san are...no longer in this world." Seijirou tried to explain his reason.

"Sejirou-kun... It's such an honor to adopted your lovely niece..but, does it seem to look like hurried decision?" Nowaki trying to reassured the offer. He understand why Seijirou asking for this. Furthermore, yesterday, Hitomi is certainly in danger. All thanks to his Hiro-san. But this is something big and important decision that will affect one little girl future. The decision that he would reconsider it carefully.

"Kusama-sensei, seeing you rescuing Hitomi, make me realized maybe, just maybe, you are the perfect person who i can entrusted Hitomi to. I may not known you for long time, but I trusted my own judgement and opinion. So, would both of you adopt her?" said Seijirou sincerely

"We'll give our answer tomorrow. Right now, I'm just exhausted and need some rest. Are you done yet?" Hiroki began to feel the tense situation. He know that big giant of his too good to his own, feeling rather guilty to decline the offer. It's not a bad tense, but he knew this decision will take time and he just woke up from his slumber, feeling tired already.

"I'm done actually. Thank you Kusama-sensei..and Kamijou-kun for your time and consideration." said Seijirou bowing down again, trying to be polite

"Ah, it's okay Seijirou. We'll tell our decision tomorrow, how's that sound?" Nowaki tried to loosened up the tension a bit

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. See you then, Kusama-sensei and Kamijou-san." After saying those polite goodbye, Seijirou went out the room and closed the door softly.

"How long did I sleep anyway?" said Hiroki with a low voice

Nowaki swift back his attention to his lover and smile softly.

"You fainted and sleep from yesterday until half an hour ago." explain Nowaki

"Don't you have work to do?" said Hiroki, with some realization at his face

"No. My shift is just finished, Hiro-san. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up. Well, that is at least I can do for you." Nowaki said with a small voice in the end of his word

"What do you mean?" Hiroki confused

Nowaki just sigh and looking to Hiroki's wound. Hiroki then realized what Nowaki see.

"B-baka, you giant brat! This wound is not your fault. It's me who decided to follow Hitomi when she kidnapped back then." Hiroki trying to press down his red blushes, only to reddened more.

"Yeah, I know Hiro-san. I just can't help to feel guilty for not protecting you from that. "said Nowaki with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Oh goddammit Nowaki! Stop that blabber about 'protecting me' thing." Hiroki nearly swatted his soft giant but stopped by the IV tubes on his left hand.

"Who should be sorry is probably me, anyway, Nowaki." said Hiroki with small voice

"Oh, no, Hiro-san. You've done the right thing. You even saved Hitomi's life! I'm certainly proud of you Hiro-san." Nowaki said with enthusiasm on his voice

Hiroki snorted hard. He have guessed that this pediatrician of him never, ever, blame anything on him.

"Now, why don't we solve this weird debate? In this...unfortunate accident, no one's to blame?" said Hiroki, raised his eyebrow, preventing from useless debate

Nowaki then smile to him and reach Hiroki's wrist, which covered by antiseptic bandage, and kiss near the bandage softly. Hiroki just realized the wound were from his friction. Then Nowaki pull Hiroki's arm softly, which make Hiroki's body leaned to him. He nuzzled the crook of Hiroki's neck and inhaling the scent. Feeling the scent through his head, make him realized how delicious Hiroki's musk. But then his mouth meet another antiseptic bandage. He kissed again the open skin near the bandage.

"N-nowaki." Hiroki groaned unconsciously.

"I was just so afraid...of l-losing you, Hiro-san when he began to scratch your skin with that knife. And the blood slipping down on your neck..." Nowaki's voice began to waver at the end

"Nowaki.."

"And when you jump from the window and tried to catch Hitomi who have been thrown out cruelly. I just s-so panicked and run down to where you fall. I thought my heart stop beating for second when I found you o-on those bushes. I just thought that you..you.." Nowaki couldn't finished his words

Hiroki cut down the next word that Nowaki going to say, with such a sad-fiery kiss. Like Hiroki trying to say, _You moron, don't think of that horrible things._

_I'm sorry _said Nowaki through their kiss

_ I'm here and still alive,_ said Hiroki with a firm kiss

For a moment, Nowaki just stunned for the kiss but in a second he began to savor the taste of those soft lips. He could feel hot breath touching the top of his mouth. Nowaki lick Hiroki's mouth and soon they deepened their kiss. There's a delicious smack noise when they released each other and both panting. Nowaki still cradle Hiroki's blushing cheeks when they releases the kisses.

"I love you, Hiro-san." whisper Nowaki softly, kissing Hiroki's left cheeks

"J-just shut up!" Hiroki almost stutter

* * *

><p><strong>I'll just explain what happen to Ryuusei next and their adoption decision (although, you all could guess what their decision anyway), on the next chaps. Also the story of Ryuusei's past.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry! It's been like month, isn't it?*got hit by thick dictionary from Hiroki*  
><strong>

**I've been busy in this fifth semester! Yeah, lack of sleep too *yawning*  
><strong>

**I want to publish this last week, but I was helping my professors about their research.  
><strong>

**Just as i promise before, this chap I give you who's Ryuusei and what's his connection to this incident. Maybe I include minor detail later on next chapter.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Say Yes<br>**

Just a single word could wake the sleeping brunette. "Morning, Hiro-san." Said the deep soft voice

Hiroki frowned his forehead and open his eyelids an inch. He blinked twice and perfected his blur vision.

"How do you feel now?" Ask someone

Hiroki open his eyes and saw Nowaki clearly, leaning down to him.

"Sleepy. Five more minutes." Grunt Hiroki

A nose nuzzled his neck to his jaw. A pair of lips suddenly touch his. Hiroki couldn't help to reply the kiss. A minute later they release and both open their eyes.

"Good morning." Said Nowaki

"You already said that." Said Hiroki with croak voice

"Ready to go home then?"

"I just woke up, Nowaki!"

Nowaki chuckles as he hold Hiroki's hand. Hiroki's stomach decided to let out the embarrassing sound after that.

"Breakfast first?" Ask Nowaki, hold his smile

"...agree." Nodded Hiroki

0-0-0-0-TimeSkip-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you finished your breakfast, Hiro-san?" said Nowaki,as his eye observing his partner. Hiroki put down the spoon, as he reach a glass of water and gulp down the water. A little while ago that stainless steel spoon was being drag from Hiroki to Nowaki, as they arguing about Nowaki wanted to feed his Hiro-san. After being hit on the top of his head by his Hiro-san, Hiroki eat calmly with his healthy hand. Nowaki sigh as he observed Hiroki's wound. His beloved get several injures from the kidnapping and jumping off from second floor. Both of Hiroki's wrist got small scratch wound because of that sharp ropes. His left hand and left leg, unfortunately, got sprained. So his left being cast a bit on left side of his body. Well, at least he's still alive, not heavily harmed and didn't lose his usual self.

"Yeah. Hospital's food always tasteless." sighed Hiroki, as he push his unfinished breakfast

"But healthy. We try to be very careful and take the safe ingredient for the patient. Don't you wanna finished that? There are still some, Hiro-san." said Nowaki

"No. I'm not having too much appetite today." said Hiroki

"Are you okay, Hiro-san?"

"I'm fine. Geez, stop being worry tart." snapped Hiroki

Nowaki smile a bit, as he take the utensils and put them on the table in front of them. Both of them quiet for a minute, when Nowaki break the silence.

"Hiro-san, about Hitomi.." Nowaki said, but cut by Hiroki's word

" Don't you think it's a bit rushed decision? I'm a little surprised that Seijirou kid suddenly trusted his niece on our hand."

"Well, maybe that's his sudden idea. But, Hiro-san, answering his question yesterday, do you want to?"

"..."

Nowaki observing his partner sudden strange and quiet behaviour. He seem nervous or anxious about something. Hiroki stared down his white hospital bed-sheet.

"Hiro-san, I'm not forcing you to adopt Hitomi." said Nowaki, as he carefully reach Hiroki's bandaged wrist

Hiroki let out small sigh and still avoid Nowaki's eye.

"...want to?" grumble Hiroki under his breath

"Pardon?"

"Do you want to adopt her, Nowaki?" said Hiroki. A second later, he realized his stupid question. Of course his giant big pediatrician want to! He loves children and certainly happily adopt that baby girl. Nowaki open his mouth, but stopped with Hiroki's hand gestured him to be quiet.

"No, that's a silly question. Of course your answer is a yes. No doubt."

Nowaki clamped his lips.

"Maybe. But, if you...if you didn't..want to adopt her, I'll tell Seijirou. Hitomi will find another good parent who want to adopt her, I'm sure of it. She deserved that. All of the kids deserved happiness. I'd love to adopt her, Hiro-san, into our family.."

"See? I told you..." said Hiroki

"...but, my most important thing is you, Kamijou Hiroki." said Nowaki with a firm voice that make Hiroki both flinch and thrill with sudden dominant tone. Hiroki finally looked straight to Nowaki's eyes. His chest flutter with warm melted feeling because of that sincere tone.

"If you didn't like kid, or furthermore, adopt kid, I could accept that. Everyday. I still met children, so that's okay. But I don't want to lose you again. No. After all this ten years, Hiro-san. I will make you happy for the rest of your life. If adopting baby girl doesn't make you happy, then I won't adopt her. Your happiness is my everything, Hiro-san." said Nowaki with such a weird gleaming, love struck eye

"Such a romantic closet." grumble Hiroki, as he blush his cheek to sweet red

"But you love your 'romantic closet', don't you?" said Nowaki, with teasing voice

The corner of Hiroki's lips twitched to a small smile. Then his forehead turn into usual frown. He bit his lower lip, just make sure he did the right decision.

"But none of the ophanages will allowed us to adopt, Nowaki. Being us as...a couple."

"Kusama's Orphanage will."

A sudden memory rushed Hiroki's mind, as he recalled the offer of the kind Sister who take care of that orphanage. She even considered to offer most likely, an adoption for Hitomi to them.

"You know all of this would happen, didn't you?" said Hiroki

"Know what,Hiro-san?" ask Nowaki

"You know this would happen so you put Hitomi on Kusama's Orphanage!"

"Do you think I want that scary kidnapping, including you on it?"

Hiroki snorted as he hear rhetorical question. Of course not, Hiroki's think. It's oddly beautiful incident, like his meeting with Nowaki on the bench park.

"Yes. I want to adopt her." said Hiroki. He accidentally see Nowaki's handsome face lit into bright happiness. Hiroki knew right away this is the right decision.

"Hiro-san! Oh, Hiro-san! Really?" breath Nowaki, as he quickly enveloped Hiroki with his tight hug, raining Hiroki with his soft kisses all over his face.

"Oy! Sick person here! Not too tight." gasp Hiroki with a surprise

"Hiro-san. What's make you think of that?" ask Nowaki

Nowaki gain nothing from his love. Nowaki slowly release his hug and see his partner blushing with red on his cheek.

"I'm not telling you." said Hiroki rather quickly

"Hiro-san!"

"..."

"Hiro-san."

"We-well, you always give me happiness, Nowaki. I'm sorry maybe I'm being a jerk and harsh sometime on you. Then I thought, why don't I give you happiness too, Nowaki."

"But Hiro-san! Like i said before, if you don't want-" Nowaki's word cut down by one index finger he also adore with.

"No but, you big brat! That's my final decision! No one ever changes that. I will adopt her. We will! No one but us!" said Hiroki with such a firm tone. Nowaki was taken back by this new tone on Hiroki. He never heard such a new firm but protective tone. Well, except when his cute Hiro-san get flustered and jealous with anyone who gets too closed to him. His Hiro-san care that baby girl already. Maybe more than him.

"Right, dear." chuckled Nowaki

"Don't called me that!" hiss Hiroki

"You really are my dear person, Hiro-san." pouted Nowaki and kiss Hiroki's cheek softly

"Hmph. Whatever." said Hiroki, half-heartily being mad but enjoy Nowaki's touch on his cheek

"Thank you, Hiro-san." whisper Nowaki. Nowaki's lips trailing kiss traces down to his sharp jaw and went up again to suckled the earlobe.

"N-nowaki...not t-there." sigh Hiroki softly

Nowaki huskily chuckled on his ear, making Hiroki blush even more. Hiroki quickly searching for another topic or his certain region on his body started to get excited already.

"An-anyway! Who is that damn Ryuusei?" said Hiroki, push Nowaki a bit. He sees some lust hanging on both Nowaki's eyes, as they wear off slowly.

"Hm? Oh. Him. Well, it's a long story Hiro-san. Seijirou told me." Nowaki blinked hazily, as he tried to not jump ravishing his Hiro-san.

"I'm listening. Afterall, I deserve some explanation about Hitomi's background." said Hiroki

"I'm telling you about Hitomi's parent first. Seijirou is Hitomi's uncle. Seijirou's older brother is Hitomi's father, who's called Seichirou. Both Seijirou and Seichirou left on the Orphanage when they were little, so they don't have any memory about their biological parent. As they both grew up, when Seijirou was six years old, the Fukuda family adopted him."

"Wait, so Seichirou didn't get adopted?" ask Hiroki

"Seichirou decided that he didn't want to get adopted and striving his life on his own. They still made contact though, even the youngest get adopted by other family. The Fukudas warmly welcome him on every visit. Fortunately, he get scholarship on his high school. Then Seichirou met Hana-san." said Nowaki, smiling a bit

Hiroki raised his eyebrow looking at Nowaki.

"They both fell in love with each other. After their college year, they decided to married early."

"Clueless youth who got struck with love." grumbled Hiroki under his breath

"But there's a huge gap between their social status. Hana-san came from wealthy family, but Seijirou just an orphan boy who's lucky getting scholarship for his school. Hana-san's family even prepared her a fiancé. The fiance is Ryuusei."

Hiroki hummed in understanding tone.

"Ryuusei is also Hana's childhood friend. He's in love with Hana-san. He really hate Seijirou cause he taken Hana-san away from him. Eventually, only a few of Seijirou and Hana marriage, they had Hitomi. Did I tell how they...um, you know, Hiro-san..." said Nowaki uneasy

"Die? No, I think never heard much about that." said Hiroki bluntly

"Hitomi was just four months old, when they decided to have a vacation from Hokkaido to Tokyo. That's when their car...get accident due rainy night. Their car spun and hit the another car. Their car wrecked badly. Seijirou-san died on the spot, but Hana-san died when we try to save her in this Hospital. Hana-san died due heavy blood loss and crushing injuries. She died also because she was protecting their baby, Hitomi."

"That's some story." grumble Hiroki, blink his eyes both, trying to process the news

"And that poor baby girl don't know what happen to her parents." said Nowaki, nodded in agreement

"Wait...did Ryuusei do all of this?" ask Hiroki, narrowed his eye suspiciously

"No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well-"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter you could read about Nowaki's memory after Hiroki's falling from the second floor.<strong>

**Such a cute couple aren't they? *grin*  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry for take too long! Apparently, I'm barely passing alive through my deadly mid-test. **

**God! My fifth semester here is getting hard! *exhale***

**Oh, before I forgot:**

**Author Note: The italic word is Nowaki's flashback.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Decision<em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>"HIRO-SAN!" Scream Nowaki as he see Hiroki flew and fall from the big window. He rushed out from the room, and run as fast as he could through the hallway. One of the man just woke up and try to halt Nowaki. Almost blindly, Nowaki shove the man down and the wooden floor shaking a bit. He run down the stairs and run outside where he predicted where Hiroki's went down. He find nothing on the stony street or the soil. His heart clench heavily, as he try to breath. His breath was shorten and quick. No! NO! Where's he? Hiro-san. Hiro-san. Then his eyes found a weird shape of bush, like being blown heavily. He walk fast as he could and find what he's looking for. His knee couldn't hold his weight any longer. His knee meet the rough stone under him.<em>

_"Hiro-san! No! Wake up! Wake up! " As he reach and shook Hiroki's body very carefully. Hiroki's fell down on his left side and bumped through the bushes._

_The moving blanket bundle on his arm, squirming. Nowaki picked him out and carefully put them on his lap. Nowaki nearly can't breath as he look on the sleeping brunette. His head controlled by his own panic. His finger shakily reach Hiroki's wrist to find his pulse. He find the weak beat of the pulse and exhaled shakily. He check the limp body and realized the sprain on the left hand and left leg. He see reddened scratch injuries on both Hiroki's wrist. He gritted his teeth and envelop Hiroki's body with his warm body. He could feel a tears flow on his cheeks, as he tightened his hug. He couldn't live without his Hiro-san. He never feel so afraid of losing someone. The first when his Hiro-san sent that horrible postcard to end their relationship. He nearly lost him again. He feel a squirm on his chest and found Hitomi scrunch his nose. Nowaki could found this cute in different situation. Hitomi sobbing in uncomfortable way._

_"Sssh, it's okay, it's okay." Said Nowaki, reach Hitomi's on his right hand. His left hand held Hiroki's._

_"You are such the fortunate girl, aren't you. There. There." Said Nowaki held both to his chest._

_Nowaki kissed two kisses to Hitomi face, inhaling the strange smell but including the baby scent. His lips almost rise with smile when he could feel Hiroki's on his right hand and Hitomi's warm body on his left. Hitomi uncomfortable sobbing died down to small whimper. Strangely, he felt his life is complete. The peaceful feeling soon shaken with the sound with the sound of someone shouting. There's a sound of heavy thing being hit to wooden wall. Nowaki then realized there's 'unfinished business' with that damn man who steal both Hiroki and Hitomi from him. Hiroki and...Hitomi? Ah, why there's a warm melted feeling when he think about this baby girl? The muffle voice of two man argue, heading down to the first floor._

_"DON'T LIE!" shout the voice_

_"I'm NOT! You rude teenage bo-" said the heavier man voice_

_In instant, a body flew out from inside the house through the door, followed by heavy thump and the sound of being dragged down on road. Apparently, Seijirou losing his temper and trying to beat Ryuusei down and throw Ryuusei outside. Nowaki saw Seijirou came out from the door with an angry expression and gritted his teeth. In reflex, Nowaki tightened his hold to both person on his arm._

_"Seijirou!" called Nowaki, tried to calm him down_

_"Let me finished for this time, Kusama-sensei! M-my brother always forbid me to punch him and now I WILL! Tell me, Ryuusei! You caused their accident, didn't you?" said Seijirou, nearly ignored Nowaki_

_"I said I'm not causing that! No if including Hana in! I-I clearly don't want her dead!" said Ryuusei, with blood on his lips, trying to get up slowly_

_"Of course I know about your unrequited love with Hana-san. But you hate my brother don't you?" said Seichirou made a mocking tone on the word 'love'_

_"Oh, shut up! You insolent boy just don't hear to anybody except your precious big brother. Seichirou nii-san isn't it?" said Ryuusei with mocking reply_

_"Y-you..."said Seijirou with such trembling anger_

_"Seijirou, enough! Could you hold Hitomi, please?" said Nowaki, thrusting Hitomi to him_

_"Oh." said Seijirou in surprised and his attention successfully averted to his beloved niece on his hold_

_In a flash, Nowaki cornered Ryuusei back to the wall of wooden house. His right hand nearly choking Ryuusei to death. But, no, Nowaki want he alive to answer a few question._

_"Maybe the accident really just the unfortunate accident, Seijirou. Not the planned accident." said Nowaki stand up, carrying Hiroki's body tightly. He swifted his attention to Ryuusei and spoke with his dangerous lot tone "Now. I beg you to be honest. Why did you kidnapped Hiro-san?"._

_His sharp piercing stare even could compete with the Devil Kamijou-stare. Nowaki, having a tall body have his own advantage when he need to threatened someone. Ryuusei gulped down his saliva through his throat. Even with Hiroki's limp body on his arms, Ryuusei step back a bit._

_"He try to save that baby. We don't need any witness. " said Ryuusei_

_"And why you want to threw baby. Out. From. The window?" said Nowai, with raising rage_

_"Simply I want to kill that baby."_

_"And why do you want to kill Hitomi?"_

_"That baby remind me of someone who even doesn't deserve to be remembered in my head!" spat Ryuusei back_

_"Why you-" reply Seijirou with a snarl_

_"Don't you know how to make those precious miracle of life?" said Nowaki in calm but dangerous tone_

_"Why do you ask that-"_

_"It requires two people in opposite sex. One of them maybe the person you most hated in your life but the other half is the woman you love dearly. Hitomi's half of her flesh. So you want to kill the other half on Hana-san?" said Nowaki in cold tone_

_"I-I.." Ryusei gulped down_

_"You know, Hana-san maybe dead. But this baby girl is her reminder that she was alive. And you tried to kill her?"_

_There's a silence hung on the air._

_"Kusama-sensei? Could you hold Hitomi so I could beat down him?" ask Seijirou_

_"On second thought, I could hold two for a while. You could. " said Nowaki in daunting-rare smile_

* * *

><p>"Pshh, you brat. No need to show off like that." said Hiroki with small smile on his face<p>

"Well, I need to hunt anyone who try to hurt you!" said Nowaki with defending tone

"Yes. Yes." said Hiroki

The sound of knocking twice from Hiroki's door reach their.

"Ah, it's must be Seijirou." said Nowaki, stand up from Hiroki's hospital bed and open the door.

Hiroi could hear muffled polite voice by Nowaki. The door creaked wider enough to let someone in. Hiroki see Seijirou enter his room and immediately observing him. Judging from Nowaki's story, Seijirou helped to beat down those Ryuusei's men. The teenage body categorized in average both height and weight, though he's a little bit skinny from the other. Hiroki raise his eyebrow as he try to picture Seijirou beat those tall and big men down.

"Good Morning, Kamijou-san." said Seijirou politely

Hiroki replied with grunt and stare him. As he was expected, the teen boy didn't dare to see Hiroki's Demon Kamijou stare.

"Oh, Hiro-san, don't be so cruel. He's here to hear our final decision about Hitomi." said Nowaki, with a bit pout on his lips. Hiroki let out a sigh when he heard Nowaki and grumble in agreement.

"So? Have you guys decided yet?" ask Seijirou with anxious

"Seijirou?" said Hiroki suddenly

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you sure leaving Hitomi to our care?" ask Hiroki

"Yes."

"Don't you want to take care her alone?"

"In the beginning, I'd love to. But with my future still way up ahead through years. School. University. Job. Work. I must be busied with all of those and I'm afraid I couldn't take care of her properly. I'm afraid I couldn't spare time enough for her. Taking care baby need full time not part time. " explain Seijirou

Hiroki averted his eyes to Nowaki. Nowaki smile to him, to reassure his words next. Hiroki feel strangely nervous about what he plan to tell him next. Demon Kamijou's nervous? No way! He straightened up his seat as he mentally straightened up his pride and ego.

"We will adopt her, Seijirou." said Hiroki

A sudden yell of excitement fill Hiroki's room. It's looks like Seijirou express his happiness in a loud voice. Seijirou grin widely, nearly touch his ear.

"Oh, thank you Kamijou-sensei! Thank you Kusama-sensei! Thank you so much!" said Seijirou bow to both Nowaki and Hiroki deeply

"No need to thank us, Seijirou. Thanks to you who offer this adoption." said Nowaki grinning for Seijirou's contagious happiness.

"Oh, Oh, thank you. Now I can relieved for a while! Excuse me for a second! I must tell mom!" gushed Seijirou walking out from the room

Hiroki snorted a bit to see Seijirou hyper reaction.

"How about the adoption procedure and all of those? Could we...adopt her?" ask Hiroki

"I think I could call Kusama's for that. "

"Right. You handle that."

"But first, let me check you out from the hospital, Hiro-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those who reads! Review anyway!<strong>

**Sorry if it's too short**


	18. Chapter 18

**This writer of yours kinda distracted by some sort of camp for a certain english club on his college. And that's was awesone! Also, a few days ago I went to a mental hospital to observing for my homework.  
><strong>

**Interesting aren't they! *giggled*  
><strong>

**And thanks god I'm not one of them!  
><strong>

**Well-  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Now You Know<strong>

"Tche! Such a troublesome!" grumble Hiroki under his breath

"You left leg is on sprain, because you fall on the left side, Hiro-san. So that's why we need to recovering you by-"

"Oh, shush. No need medical explanation of yours. Just when will I recover?" ask Hiroki

Nowaki smile on his lover antics. He just couldn't help but smile. "For the maximum, is one month. But I think your recovery is within weeks, Hiro-san." said Nowaki.

He heard someone steps through hospital hall. Nowaki went out for a moment and kindly receive what's he looking for. Nowaki enter Hiroki's room with a wheelchair.

"What? So you're saying I should sit on _that_?" said Hiroki with disbelief reaction when he see Nowaki pushing wheelchair to his room

"Yes, Hiro-san. Even you feet not broken, you still have some sprain and you've been on bed rest for a few days. Your left leg need a rest." said Nowaki

"Well, how about the crutch? I'm still can walk, you know." ask Hiroki

"I know, Hiro-san. But, it will be more comfortable with this wheelchair." explain Nowaki, as he extended his arm to help Hiroki

Hiroki grunted and reach the long arm. The big palm wrap the other small palm. Hiroki feel his hand engulfed with big, strong but warm palm. He nearly sigh with satisfaction but quickly hide and sat on the wheelchair. Nowaki brought him downstairs, fill the release form and push him out from the hospital. In front of the building, they saw a sight of familiar person.

"Ah, Seijirou!" call Nowaki wave his hand to the sand-brunette haired teen.

"Kusama-sensei! Well, I arrived on the right time. I just wanted to see you both before Kamijou-san release from hospital." said Seijirou with grin on his face

"Why, thank you." said Nowaki kindly reply

" I wanted to tell you this is my last day on Tokyo. Mom and Dad has ended their business trip a little while ago, but they gave extended days for me to help me for...Seichirou nii-san and Hitomi. " explain the teen

"Oh, so you're not from here?" Nowaki said

"No. I'm going back to Hokkaido, Kusama-sensei, Kamijou-san. You may call me if you need my help for adoption permission form on Hitomi." said Seijirou as he bow deeply

Hiroki hummed in agreemet. As they parted in polite goodbye, Nowaki hail taxi for both of them. Nowaki help Hiroki to the taxi. Although his hand nearly being swatted with Hiroki, he just chuckles and enter the taxi from the other side.

"How are you feeling, Hiro-san?" ask Nowaki after he sat down next to Hiroki and give their address to the driver.

"Fine." grunt Hiroki, with a second later his waist being gripped and moved to Nowaki's. Their waist touching side by side and Hiroki basked with his favourite warmness. They just separated just a few days but Hiroki missed him so much.

When the taxi reach his destination, Nowaki thanks to the driver and help Hiroki out from the vehicle. Hiroki grunted and cursed softly as he walk slowly with his crutches. In a second, his waist being gripped by a pair of large warm arm.

"Let me help you, Hiro-san." whisper Nowaki

"B-baka! We're outside! Don't do that!" hissed Hiroki, as he swatted Nowaki black-haired head

Nowaki chuckled and decided to walk as slowly as Hiroki. He patiently watch Hiroki as he walk. When two steps away from their door, Hiroki nearly tripped on his bandage feet, but his hip gripped by large warm arm. "Are you okay?" said Nowaki, suddenly speak on his ear.

"Y-yeah.." said Hiroki weakly.

They entered their apartment and Nowaki following close behind. Hiroki wears his home slippers and carefully step in the apartment.

"So..um." said Hiroki starngely a bit nervous, realizing they both alone

"Hm?" said Nowaki in a smooth tone. Hiroki grimace at that connotation. Nowaki wanted sex.

His wrist suddenly grips by Nowaki and his body turned around by Nowaki. Their lips meet. Hiroki grunted in surprised but in the end, he let go himself and enjoy Nowaki delicious kiss. His lips was warm and melted by Nowaki. Nowaki softly bit the upper lips of the older man and Hiroki opened his mouth. Nowaki's tongue delighfully explore that hot cavern. Hiroki choked in pleasure and comply happily. Their tongue battled,when Hiroki hear small whimper. Hiroki open his eyes and frowned. He didn't whimper, so who...

"Nowaki?" said Hiroki as he release their intimate contact

"Yes, Hiro-san?" said Nowaki with his innocent tone

"Did you just...?" ask Hiroki and only met by silent answer

"You didn't happen to remembered when I was...away, or did you?" said Hiroki, raised his eyebrows

Suddenly his body enclosed by his favourite solid warmth. He nearly heard a soft sniffle. Hiroki slowly raise his right hand and rub the wide back of Nowaki. "Since when you become this melancholic?" said Hiroki in his rare soft tone

"Sorry Hiro-san. I just couldn't help to remember back then when I came to this apartment without..you." said Nowaki, gulped down in pain

Hiroki snorted as he heard some confession.

"Well, now you know what's like when I was left alone by some sort of big and tall college medical student to America. For a year." said Hiroki, frowned a bit by his old memory. Those days certainly not his favourite past time either.

Nowaki slowly release their hug but still holding Hiroki's arm and their body still close enough. Their gaze met. Big hand slowly reach the older cheek and rub lovingly.

"I love you, Hiro-san." whisper the doctor

Nowaki's tone made him blink and a bit stunned by the softness. He bit his lower lips, restrain himself from crying happiness.

"Love you too." said Hiroki, averted his gaze down and only replied by hoarse chuckle

Hiroki tried to pull away but failed as Nowaki tightened his hold.

"Hiro-san." smile Nowaki as he reach for another kiss.

"Let's get down on the real bussiness then. Bed." said Hiroki rather quickly, stated his hungriness for _something_ and his leg couldn't hold any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapter and it's done *dance*<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm exciting for the ending, and my idea is getting stock up. **

**And I got holiday from thursday 'till sunday. So, yeah, I pretty much have time my homework deadline.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: It's A Perfect Beginning<strong>

Hiroki woke up in familiar side of the familiar bed. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his naked hips. The brunette then remembered he and Nowaki had done it on their bed as usual. Three times. Then the pain on Hiroki's left leg become too much hurt to ignore and Nowaki went quickly on his feet to fetch some medicine. The professor become much sleepy and fall asleep on doctor arm. He smile at himself, feeling content with the delicious heat on his body. Both of them is naked and very much comfortable to each other. After all, they're always like this after they made love. He stare at wide chest that goes up and down, breathing softly. He nuzzled the breathing chest. He heard Nowaki shifted his head and grunt a little, some sign that he began to woke up.

"Hiro-san?" mumble the doctor in hoarse voice

"Hm." grunt Hiroki

"Morning." said Nowaki, move down his head, so that their face met

Nowaki smile sleepily when he saw that chocolate orbs on his soul mate. He met their lips softly. Surprisingly he heard Hiroki hummed in content. Nowaki eat the upper lips of Hiroki, when Hiroki release their kiss.

"That's enough. I have morning breath you know." grunt Hiroki

"And so am I." chuckled Nowaki

Hiroki then blush in one shade of red.

"How's your leg?" said Nowaki, averted his gaze to the bandaged leg.

"Fine. No need to worry. " said Hiroki

"Well, if it's that you think. I'll cook some breakfast then while you stay here." said Nowaki as he rose from his lying. The bed cover slide down from his hips to his thigh, presenting a certain bottom region that Hiroki couldn't help but see. He try to averted his glance when Nowaki catch his clumsy stares.

"Like what you see?" murmurs Nowaki as he stand up on the wooden floor

"Oh, just shut up and get dressed." huffed Hiroki replying his tease.

Nowaki let out small laugh and get his boxer and shirt which scattered on the floor. They've been in hurry so that their clothes now spread on the floor. Nowaki hummed some tune and went out from their bedroom. Hiroki get dressed on new clothes and decided he still felt sleepy. A few minute later after Hiroki continue his sleeping, he heard footstep and someone open the door.

"Breakfast ready." said Nowaki

Much to his annoyance, Hiroki get up from their warm bed and joining Nowaki. Nowaki try to help Hiroki to stand up because Hiroki's left leg bigger than his normal size because of the bandage. Nowaki held Hiroki's arm and Hiroki grunt in thanks. They say thanks for the food and eat in a good silence. It was peaceful morning for them tough. After few small debates, Hiroki sat on the couch while Nowaki wash their dishes.

"Hiro-san, did you want me to call the Kusama's or you?" ask Nowaki

"Of course you, idiot. Call them after the dishes while I'm in the bathroom." spat Hiroki

"Do you want to take a bath? Hiro-sa, with your leg on bandage like that, you can't wet them." said Nowaki wipe his wet hand off

"I know. Just brush teeth and wash my face. After all, this is Sunday, right?" said Hiroki went to bathroom slowly

Nowaki eyeing his Hiro-san until he close the bathroom door. Then he reach the telephone on table beside the couch.

"Kusama's Orphanage, Natsumi's speaking" said the voice on the phone

"Natsumi-san? This is Nowaki." said Nowaki, recognized the familiar voice. It's the kind nun who take care of him since he was very small, well, before he was adopted by Kusama's family.

"Wacchan! Glad to hear you, dear. How's going? How's Hitomi? And Kamijou-san?" said the nun

"Oh, they doing just fine, though Hiro-san have sprain on his leg and swollen on his ankle. He need crutches on few days maybe." said Nowaki

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. And Hitomi?" ask the nun

"She's still in hospital, but she's doing just fine. Natsumi-san? Can I ask you something?" said Nowaki a bit slowly, not sure how he 's saying

"Anything dear." said the nun with a hint of smile on his voice

-0-0-0-TimeSkip-0-0-0-

"Hiro-san, be careful!" said Nowaki catch Hiroki arm as they went off from the public transportation bus step.

"Nowaki, stop acting like I'm going to crumble apart anytime. I'm not a porcelain doll!" hissed Hiroki step on the station floor

"It is to me. I didn't want you to hurt again. Even when you could walk without the crutches and your bandage is lessen to one cloth only." said Nowaki, eyeing him intently

"Yeah. Yeah. Where we go from here?" ask Hiroki

"Ah, yes, we could walk straight ahead along this pedestrian. Then we could find left turn on the left side. Are sure you could handle.." said Nowaki

"Nowaki...I can even run now." sigh Hiroki, as he combed his own brown hair

They walk along the pedestrian and find the left turn like Nowaki said. Hiroki saw someone with white and blue robe waiting on the entrance of the orphanage. The one wear the robe saw them and wave at them.

"Ah, Natsumi-san is waiting for us." Nowaki smile as he reply her wave

They walk to the Orphanage. As the kids began to swarm Nowaki.

"Nowaki-chan!"

"It's Wacchan!"

There's high pitched squeal from kids in the Orphanage. For the first time as Hiroki entered with Nowaki, they look incredibly happy and excited. Hiroki backed a bit when Nowaki practically crowded by exciting kids. Nowaki laughed and tak to them a bit. The nun stay beside the wave of kids, smile happily as he observed Nowaki and also, Hiroki.

"How are you doing, Kamijou-san?" ask the nun step forward to Hiroki

"I'm doing just fine, Sister." answred Hiroki poltely

"Glad you and Hitomi saved by Wacchan. Call me Natsumi if you don't mind." said the nun

Hiroki nodded in reply when Nowaki's arm wrapped his shoulder around.

"He got sprain majorly on his left side, especially on his left leg, and Hiro-san still in recovery." said Nowaki, smile to the nun

"I could walk perfectly on my own now, you know." hissed Hiroki

"Hiro-san, I never said you couldn't walk." pouted Nowaki

Natsumi hummed in amusement when he see some bickering and let a small laugh

"Something funny, Natsumi-san?" snapped Hiroki

"Oh, no. You both acted like old married couple." smile Natsumi

Hiroki blushed a little and look the other way.

"So this is the 'Hiro-san' that Wacchan always talking about, ne, Wacchan? Won't you introduced us?" said Natsumi in playfull smile

"Well, Natsumi-san, I think you both already knew each other _behind my back_..." said Nowaki, teased Hiroki

Hiroki slapped Nowaki shoulder half-heartedly and Nowaki groan a little.

"Right then, Natsumi-san, this is Kamijou Hiroki which I called Hiro-san." said Nowaki wave his hand to Hiroki

"You both made a perfect couple. Thank you for taking care Wacchan, Kamijou-san." said Natsumi smile truthfully

"Uh..yes?" murmurs Hiroki

Nowaki smile in contentment and ask for something that had been bugged him.

"When did you find about us, Natsumi-san? And how did you know this is my Hiro-san?" ask Nowaki

"Well, you keep telling me about someone named Hiro-san since you started you high school test until now. Hiro-san _this_, Hiro-san _that_, Hiro-san is _cute_ and something along with that. First time I took it as you new friend or your new best friend. Then I realized people won't talk about his best friend like that. It's too often. I started to realized you talk like my sister when she first time in love to his husband. Well, I assume then, _Hiro-san_ is your new girlfriend. My guess become stronger when Wacchan came back from America, looking really down and perplexed. Wacchan suddenly loose all his brightness on his eyes"

Nowaki squezed Hiroki's hand softly.

"A few days or week-I loose count, Wacchan called with his usual bright tone. remember when i called to your apartment one day? I heard a _man_ answered your telephone, not some _woman-_like I assumed before and heard your voice calling your nick name, Kamijou-san." explain Natsumi

Hiroki grinned like an idiot and Hiroki form four shade of blush on his cheeks. Nowaki suddenly grab Hiroki's face and kissed his cheeks.

"Not here, you idiot!" seethed Hiroki

"Wacchan, are you still asking permission for adoption?" ask Natsumi

"Yes, Natsumi-san, like I asked you before, we wanted to adopted Hitomi." said Nowkai in a firm tone

The nun strangely smile like...contentment or agreement? Hiroki gulped down and suddenly feeling nervous. Nowaki glance at him and smile in reassurement.

"Well, there's so much form to fill in, background checking, especially on Kamijou-san, and interview to both of you. I'll call you both after a few days or within a week. Let's start then, shall we?" said Natsumi


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue :: New Addition ::

Hiroki sigh lowly, as he woke up. He can't hide his usual happiness, as he woke in another arm. He open his eyelids, found Nowaki's face right in front of him. His eye move to the raven hair. Very carefully, he batted the black messed hair. Nowaki sighed contently, with his lips curved up, like he knew Hiroki touch him. But Nowaki still in slumber land, nuzzled down to Hiroki's crook neck. Hiroki could fell his warm breath tickle his neck. As soon as Hiroki want to touch his fingertips to his beloved lips, sound of baby crying reach to his ear. Oh, right, he almost forgot her. Hiroki half-heartedly moved Nowaki arm that wrapped his waist, struggle to sit up. Nowaki frown his black brows, as he know Hiroki's woke up and the noise.

"...ro-san?" As he mumbled

"Oi! Get off me, you giant. She is crying!" Said Hiroki, as he bit of panic, hearing the wailing could wake up the neighbour.

"Oh?" Nowaki mumble as he sit up, releasing his grip

In a minute, Nowaki went to the nursery room. Hiroki feeling fidgety all of sudden, not knowing how to handle the situation. He wasn't get used to this. Waking up by the sound of the crying baby. Well, get used or not, he must adapted their lifestyle with this. He sat down on the edge of the bed, with his feet hung on the air. He flexed his left feet as he remembered a few days ago. It was still the same week when they ask Natsumi-san for adoption. They received the news in three days after that. The head of the orphanage called to say that their adoption was approved. Nowaki dropped the phone because of his excitement and hugged Hiroki tightly on his warm embrace. Hiroki must patted his back really hard to make him realized their apartment phone hanging and hearing Natsumi-san worried tone on the phone. Nowaki quickly get the hanging telephone and uttered some apologizing words. They went to department store to find some baby furniture and stuff. They rode the train to their home.

"So much stuff, furniture and arrangement to do." grumble Hiroki

"We could handle that together, Hiro-san." said Nowaki squeezed his grip on Hiroki's right hand

"Confident brat." uttered Hiroki

"Why, Hiro-san, we must build our confidence. We are parent now." said Nowaki

"Oh. Yeah. That's happen so fast." hummed Hiroki, just realize how fast the time fly. They getting a baby girl to take care of.

The couple then fell in comfortable silent.

"Nowaki?" said Hiroki broke the silence.

"Hm?" hummed Nowaki.

"Who will take care of Hitomi?" ask Hiroki suddenly

Nowaki frowning at Hiroki's question. "We are." said Nowaki in confusion tone.

"I mean, with our hectic schedule, who will stay at home to take care of Hitomi in home? We always left home empty in the same hour." said Hiroki

"Well, I could switch my schedule in hospital, Hiro-san. You have the routine work from morning to evening. After you came home, I could start to work at evening in hospital." explain Nowaki

"Is that allowed?" ask Hiroki raise his eyebrow

"Of course it is. " said Nowaki give Hiroki his soft smile

The next day, they took Hitomi's to their home. Nowaki happily hold Hitomi in his big arm. His eyes twinkle in strange delight and smiling through their way back to their apartment. Hiroki knew he did the right thing to make Nowaki happy. He snapped from his though when he heard a nasty cries of Hitomi. Ouch. He step on the floor and strode walk to Nowaki's room, well, originally. It was Nowaki's room, then when they decided to slept in same bed every night, Hiroki turn the unused room to his mini library. When Hitomi came, he move all of his books to their bedroom.

"Ugh, that's why I'm still wondered why I decided to adopted baby in our apartment." grumble Hiroki as he enter the nursery.

The cries gradually calmed down and he heard Hitomi gurgle, sucking the milk on the bottle. Nowaki patted Hitomi's back to sooth her while chuckling on Hiroki's word.

"And thank god he stop crying. She cried for about three times last night." groan Hiroki

"Maybe she's still adjusting her new room or something along with that, Hiro-san. Ne, Hitomi?" said Nowaki, as he cooed Hitomi

Hitomi hummed on herself, replying Nowaki's words. Nowaki smile softly to Hitomi and released the bottle when it's empty. Hiroki walk closer to Nowaki who's facing his back to Hiroki. Nowaki lifted Hitomi so that Hitomi lean on his left shoulder with her head facing Hiroki.

"Thank you, Hiro-san." said Nowaki suddenly

"What for?" ask Hiroki

"Adopting Hitomi into our family." said Nowaki spin his body so that he's facing Hiroki

Hiroki saw the same loving midnight blue eye for almost ten years and still wonder what could he have done from the past that he deserved those kind eyes and soul to be his.

"S-sure." muttered Hiroki under his breath

A strong but kind arm suddenly wrap around his waist. Hiroki yelped as he being grabbed to Nowaki's body. A pair of warm passionate lips pressed on his.

"I love you Hiro-san." whispered Nowaki near Nowaki's earlobe

"Nowaki! What are you doing? I won't do _that_ on morning after what you have done to my ass last night!" spat Hiroki angrily

"Did I hurt you, Hiro-san?" ask Nowaki innocently, replied by a snort from Hiroki

Hiroki would like to reply the rhetorical question when he heard somebody shifting on Nowaki's arm. Hitomi who's sat on Nowaki arms move her body to see Hiroki. Her violet eyes blinked sleepily from her sleep and rub her eyes with her chubby hand. "Still sleepy?" hummed Nowaki ask Hitomi. Hitomi smacked her lips and blinked her violet eyes to Hiroki. A second later, she gave a goofy grin at Hiroki. The same smile which Hiroki's saw her for the first time on the hospital. She exhale her breathy laugh and extended her arms to Hiroki.

"I think she wants you to hold her, Hiro-san." said Nowaki

Hiroki still freeze to watch the six months old baby girl in front of him. He never saw a baby girl who practically volunteered herself to be held by him. Hiroki saw the pretty sunset colour from Hitomi's eye.

"Hiro-san?" ask Nowaki, wanted to get his Hiro-san out of his dazed. He wondered why his Hiro-san suddenly dazed out. Hitomi move her arm up and down, began asking her request.

"Yeah. Okay." said Hiroki smile as he clumsily reach the warm small body.

Nowaki blink in surprise. He never thought his Hiro-san could smile like that. He then smile in reply and give Hitomi to Hiroki's arms while he told Hiroki how he could positioned his arms. Maybe having a kid isn't bad afterall.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those who read and review~<br>**

**Special credit goes to:  
><strong>

**Yuki-who gave the idea for Fukuda's name  
><strong>

**Sapphira (my best friend)-who own the cover picture  
><strong>

**-Chiho Kazusa-  
><strong>

**PS: Sequel anyone? *grin***


End file.
